


Dependence

by sanverssuper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanverssuper/pseuds/sanverssuper
Summary: Alex knew she should move on from Maggie, but everything she tried just seemed to make it all worse.  So she turned to her old friend in the glass bottle.  Maggie needed to talk to Alex, to be completely honest at last.  Had they missed their chance?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers took a deep breath. “Sure. Of course. That's great news,” she forced a smile as she signed the vacation form for Agent Susan Vasquez who, unusually, had asked for two whole weeks, explaining shyly that she was getting married and her wife-to-be was insisting on a honeymoon.

Vasquez blushed, grabbed the form and backed out of the office. She was very quiet and private about her home life, wanting to keep work and home separate. But as she left, she heard Director Danvers' voice, “Have a wonderful time.”

Alex sat back in her chair. It had been a long day. She looked at her watch, and then chided herself. She would not drink tonight. She had decided that. She knew that she was drinking too much. She had been for months. 

Alex knew that booze was too easy a choice for her. She had spent weeks after the break-up with Maggie getting hammered every night. But then she had pulled herself together. She could see how much it was hurting Kara.

Anyway, she had to move on. Maggie had said no to kids. She was sure she wanted them.

But five months ago, the second adoption had fallen through, and with it came an explosive argument with her girlfriend Kelly, and now she was single again.

It was Alex's fault. She knew that. Kelly was great. In truth, she was perfect. She was sweet, and kind, and funny. She was hot as hell. She was even amazing in bed. _And_ she wanted kids. And after the second adoption fell through, she had offered to carry their child. And that was when Alex realized what was wrong. There was nothing wrong with Kelly. Kelly was wonderful. She just wasn't Maggie.

So Alex had manufactured a huge argument. She hadn't even realized that that was what she was doing. But she knew. Deep down, she knew. If she was going to watch her girlfriend – no, she would want it to be her wife – carrying their child, it had to be Maggie. She had pictured it in her mind, so many times. Maggie. Her belly swelling. Her glorious breasts growing. She had imagined rubbing cream into her belly to help with the stretch marks. She wanted all of it. But she only wanted it with Maggie.

Maggie, of course, was not an option. 

So Alex had started working longer and longer hours. She had tried to bury herself in work. And it helped, for a few weeks. Not having time to think seemed to be the only thing that worked. But then, even that stopped. So, about four months ago, she had turned back to whiskey, but this time she really went at it. It wasn't a deliberate choice. But it had been a bad move to start having cases of Whistlepig delivered to her apartment. She had only bought it because Maggie had introduced her to it, and she was surfing the net one night after her fourth glass when she came across a local wholesaler. But now, now getting to the end of a bottle didn't matter. There were more left. There were always more left. Moderation had gone out of the window.

Alex had started to hate herself.

Alex also hated the way she was treating her sister. She was fairly sure that Kara was in the early stages of a romance with Lena Luthor, and she ignored it. She could tell that, on several occasions, Kara had wanted to talk. But Alex had made up weak excuses every time. She wanted Kara to be happy. Of course she did. But she couldn't face someone else's happiness up close.

So she wouldn't drink tonight. She would start to pull herself together. It was the only way. For Kara's sake. And if she stayed single, she could still live a productive life. She had to lay off the booze first. She had done it before, she would do it again. It was only fair to Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sometimes Kara hated her superhearing. Often, she was able to drown it out – to block off unnecessary noise. She had become adept at hearing only when she was really needed, and not hearing things she just didn't want to listen to. She hadn't even realized how much she was tuned into Alex these days.

Alex was deeply, searingly unhappy. Kara knew that, and she wanted to help. But Alex was pushing her away. And Kara knew that Alex was drinking every night. Even if she wasn't tuned in to her – listening to her heartbeat slow almost imperceptibly after her third glass, and then start racing if, as was happening more frequently, she ended up in the bathroom with her head down the toilet. Alex was an experienced drunk. She could take a lot. So Kara's heart broke when she lost control so completely.

Alex wasn't aware of the many times Kara had lifted her from the bathroom floor and tucked her back into bed, staying by her side for hours until she was sure that she wouldn't get sick again and aspirate on her vomit.

But tonight, just for one evening, Kara wanted to be an attentive date. Lena had been so understanding about her lack of availability – Kara had said she was working on important stories – but tonight, Kara really wanted to go. So she suggested a restaurant around the block from Alex's apartment, so that she could listen in, and be ready to help or, she hoped, to be reassured that Alex was okay.

And Kara wanted to tell Lena all about who she really was. She wanted to be Lena's girlfriend. She really did. But it couldn't be under false pretenses. Lena deserved to know who she was dating.

“Are you alright?” Lena put a hand gently over Kara's.

Kara blinked, and gave a weak smile. “I'm sorry,” she saw Lena's concerned expression. “Got a lot on my mind,” she tapped her head, apologetically. “Lena,” she started. “There's something I need to tell you. About me. I'm not who you think I am. I mean, I am. I am Kara Danvers. And I do work for CatCo. And I love my work. But...”

“But you're also Supergirl,” Lena smiled.

Kara stared, open-mouthed. “You know,” she said, finally.

Lena's smile was wide. “I know. And I hoped you would trust me enough to tell me. One day.”

“I'm so sorry,” Kara started.

“Don't be. I understand,” Lena squeezed her fingers gently. And she did. She knew how important it was to keep a secret of that magnitude. And, in truth, she feared that her family connections would mean that Kara would never reveal her secret. So she was touched, and relieved that it was coming out now. “Hey,” she reached up and wiped the tear that fell from Kara. “It's okay. And I'm so glad you are ready for me to know.”

Kara nodded. She smiled.

“Hey,” Lena teased. “At least you don't have to try and hide your appetite from me any more.” She wanted Kara to relax.

Kara laughed. “So we're okay.”

“We're definitely okay,” Lena said. “Try this,” she held up a forkful of fish. “It's delicious.”

Kara appreciated Lena's attempts to bring this back to what it was – a date. She swallowed the mouthful, and groaned appreciatively. 

“We can order pizza later,” Lena promised, knowing that Kara would need to eat again soon.

Kara grinned. “You have questions,” she said, knowing that that had to be true.

Lena nodded. Of course she had questions. She wanted to know all about what it was like to be a superhero. But, tonight, she wanted to woo her girl. “I do. Not tonight. Tonight I want to learn all about Kara Danvers. Who she is. What she likes.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Let me do that,” Lena insisted, as Kara stumbled, trying to reach for the coffee pot in her apartment. She was suddenly shy. Lena had been here many times before, but never as Kara's potential girlfriend. And Kara knew that her apartment was tiny, and shabby, compared to Lena's place. Not that she had ever been to Lena's place. “You only have decaff?”

Kara nodded. Alex wouldn't let her drink caffeinated coffee. She said she was too hyper, even on the decaff. Alex was right. She hadn't thought about Alex for a few hours. She tuned in now, and slumped mentally. Alex's heartbeat had slowed. She was drinking.

“Let's watch a movie,” Lena suggested. She wanted to spend more time with Kara, but she didn't want to push her. There was no hurry for anything. And she could tell that Kara was preoccupied. She looked through her stack of DVDs. “Very retro,” she smiled, pointing to the DVDs. 

Kara realized that Lena's place would be fully digital, in every way. But she liked the comfort of DVDs, she liked to look through the physical boxes. “Fish Called Wanda,” Kara suggested. She was in the mood to laugh.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Their kissing had become more and more intense, and Kara was starting to unbutton Lena's blouse, just a couple of buttons. She wanted to see more of that perfect cleavage. And Lena was not stopping her. Kara couldn't suppress a moan when she lifted a heavy breast, and felt the rock hard nipple. And then she heard it. And she pulled back.

Lena looked startled. “Kara? Are you okay?”

Kara was sad, and then she was angry. She knew Alex was having a tough time. But did she have to do this tonight? And then she heard it again.

Kara took Lena's hand gently. “I'm so sorry.” She didn't want to intrude upon Alex's privacy, but she didn't want Lena to misunderstand. Or, worse, to be hurt. “It's my sister. She needs me. I have to go take care of her. There's no other reason I would leave,” Kara's open, honest face told Lena that she was telling the absolute truth.

“Is there anything I can do?” Lena asked. She liked Alex. Alex had saved her life. And she was kind, and honorable.

Kara shook her head. “My sister's an alcoholic,” she had never said it out loud before. But she knew it was true. “I have to go.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was only vaguely aware of waking, her face on the cold tile of the bathroom, in a pile of vomit. She tried to sit up, but the blackness took over again.

The next time she awoke, she was, inexplicably, warm and dry in her bed. She moaned. Strong hands raised her and supported her as she heaved into a basin. She wanted to die.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Kara?” Lena sat up when the door opened at 5.45am. She was on the couch, a blanket draped over her.

“You stayed?” Kara was astonished.

“How is she?”

Kara shrugged. “Alive. It was bad. This time was bad, Lena.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

At 0600hrs, Alex's alarm beeped. Years of training meant she awoke immediately. Her stomach churned, and she made it to the bathroom just in time.

She hadn't drunk like this for years. This took her back to that awful period before J'onn saved her.

She slumped back from her position in front of the toilet. Slowly, she managed to stand, and moved on shaky legs to the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. And then she saw the note that Kara had stuck to it. “I wish you would let me help.” And Alex knew that Kara had been taking care of her. She guessed it wasn't for the first time. It was now or never. She lifted her phone.

“Commander Haley?” Alex was surprised that her voice held. “I need to see you.”

“Shall I come to you, or do you want to do this in the DEO?” Haley asked.

“Could you come here?” Alex was sheepish. She knew she couldn't drive, and she was horrified at the thought she might throw up in a cab.

“I'll be there in 20,” Haley hung up.

Alex took a very quick shower, and brushed her teeth, gargling with mouthwash. This was the end of her career. She had to accept that.

Haley gave her a gentle smile when Alex opened the door, and that confused her, and set her off balance.

“Coffee?” Alex looked around, praying she had some beans. Her grocery shopping had taken second place to her drinking.

Haley shook her head.

Alex took a deep breath after they both sat down. She looked Haley in the eye. She just had to be honest now. With Haley. With Kara. Most of all, with herself. “I'm an alcoholic,” she said. “And I'm losing control. So I have to resign. I have to go to rehab.”

“You don't have to resign,” Haley said, softly. “But I agree, you do need rehab.”

“Rehab can take months,” Alex couldn't quite get her brain to work right.

“You can take as long as you need. Your job will be waiting for you,” Haley told her. “In fact, I insist you take a minimum of six months. But if you need a year – or even more – that's fine too.”

“Why?” Alex didn't understand.

Haley pulled out her wallet. She reached into the back of it, and pulled out her 15-year chip from the AA. She put it on the table between them. “That's why,” she said, compassion clear in her eyes. “Alex,” she said, startling Alex with her use of her first name. “You are exactly what the DEO needs. You are a genius. You are highly trained. And, most of all, you have the greatest compassion and humanity I have ever seen. We need you. But we need you to be well. Do you have a facility in mind?”

Alex shook her head. She was fairly sure she was about to get sick again.

“Let me make a call,” Haley grimaced as Alex ran to the bathroom.

When Alex came out ten minutes later, mortified, Haley looked up. “They can take you today. It's about an hour out of the city. Would you like me to drive you?”

Alex shook her head. “I'll ask Kara. I need to talk to her anyway.” That was one bright spot on the horizon. She had known just how badly her behavior had been affecting Kara. This would make her so happy.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara held Alex's hand in the doctor's office. She had never felt so relieved. At last, Alex was facing up to what was happening to her.

“Stopping cold turkey,” the doctor was explaining. “It's going to be hell. But we'll take care of you. You'll spend the first few days – maybe even a week, depending on how bad it is – in our medical wing.”

Alex looked away. She had been drinking more than a bottle of whiskey a day. She knew this was going to be bad. She nodded, slightly. She didn't care. Nothing could be worse than her daily reality. And she had learned from Kara that those nights when she had thought she had been alone, so many times, Kara had been there, taking care of her, making sure she didn't choke. She felt Kara squeeze her fingers, and she saw the compassion on her face.

“I'll be fine,” she said, trying to sound strong.

“You will. Eventually,” the doctor smiled. “But none of this is going to be easy.”

“She'll succeed,” Kara knew, deep in her heart, that this was true.

Alex nodded. She had to do this. For her sister.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Every night for the first three weeks, Kara visited the center. The doctors and nursing staff were used to her by now. She didn't ask to see Alex, she knew that she couldn't do that. But she wanted to look them in the eye, and remind them that Alex was important. Alex was her family. She mattered.

The first week was almost as awful for Kara was it was for Alex. She looked through the walls to see a miserable, huddled Alex, sweating, weeping in pain, vomiting and, most frighteningly, convulsing as the fevers and the nausea assaulted her. But she also saw how caring and gentle the staff were. There was always somebody with her, holding her, stroking her brow, pulling extra blankets over her trembling form. And, at the end of the first week, she was moved to the room she would share with another patient.

The center had a policy that every patient would share with another. But the 'newbies' were always placed with somebody who was half-way through their three-month stint. And then, when their more experienced roommate left, they would become the elder statesman. Everyone helped everyone else.

Alex hadn't realized it was all-women facility. But she didn't care. She smiled weakly at her roommate, a butch lesbian called Gina, who preferred to be called just 'G'. G smiled back. “Hey,” she said. “Fresh meat,” she teased, when Alex sat shakily on the bed.

Alex looked shocked.

“Just kidding, kid,” G said, with a grin. G was in her mid-50s, with a shock of short, spiky grey hair, and one arm full of tattoos. She had a kind smile. Alex felt safe in her company.

G put a hand on her shoulder. “I'll take care of you, kid,” she said. “I know it's hard. What did you have, four days in the infirmary?”

“Eight,” Alex admitted with shame. She knew how far gone she had been.

G let out a low whistle. “Dedicated drinker, then.”

Alex nodded.

“You're gonna be okay. You look to me like you've got grit. What's your name, kid?”

“Alex,” Alex told her.

“Good name. I'll probably just call you kid. Is that okay?”

Normally, Alex would have objected. But this was the least important thing. And she knew that part of what she would have to learn here would be humility. G was probably doing this deliberately. And she seemed kind.

“Sure, Old Timer,” Alex tried to grin.

“I'm gonna like you,” G told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie Sawyer rubbed her leg. Four hours on the plane from Gotham had done little to help her forget about her injury. She had thought she had hidden her limp at Gotham Airport; there was no way she would get through National City Airport without limping. And she hated it. She hated that she was no longer super-fit. She had always prided herself on her physical prowess. She might be small, but she had always been tough. And fast. And strong. And now, wincing when she stood up when the plane finally came to a rest, now she was going to have to put up with some sort of pain for the rest of her life.

Pain. Her life had been full of pain since the split with Alex. The pain was mostly emotional, of course. Or it had been until she had been stupid enough to take that bullet. She put her hand in her pocket, one finger stroking the soft leather of her wallet. She had always kept one photo in there, a tiny picture, hidden at the back of everything else. But since she had gotten together with Alex, that number had doubled. And she hadn't been able to bring herself to throw the photo of Alex away when they had split. If she had met somebody else, somebody who mattered, somebody who filled her life like Alex had – she snorted even at the possibility – then she liked to think she would have thrown it away. But the mere idea of somebody taking Alex's place was laughable.

Going back to Gotham had been disastrous. Maggie couldn't remember a time when she had been more unhappy. And reckless. She had rekindled a sexual relationship with Kate Kane – Batwoman – which had made her even more unhappy. Kate was fantastic in the sack, but there was no real intimacy. No connection. No love. She wasn't Alex. But she couldn't stop going back, and every time they fucked – and it was fucking, there was no mistaking that, they never made love – she hated herself. Her recklessness had spread to her work too, most disastrously. 

She reached for her bag from the overhead locker, and cursed under her breath when her leg almost gave way under her.

Reckless. Foolhardy. That was what her Captain had called her afterward. And he was right. But, despite the pain, Maggie didn't regret it. Yes, charging into that bar had been insane. If she hadn't, that bullet wouldn't have shattered her leg. But it would have killed that kid. That 12-year-old kid, who had already seen more horror than anyone deserved to. The kid that now had a chance, if the system was kind. And sometimes it was, she knew. But she was alive, which she definitely wouldn't have been if Maggie hadn't been so reckless.

Maggie consoled herself with that thought, when the pain got so bad some nights that she had to get up and take a hot bath to try and ease the screaming muscles.

It was getting better. She knew that. But she also knew that she would never be back to 100% fitness, and she resented that bitterly. She had reluctantly had to stop the pain pills too, recognizing that she was developing a dependence. So some nights she wept with the agony. Tonight would be bad, after all the time in the airplane.

But these losses all paled into insignificance into losing what she had had with Alex. As she hobbled down the aircraft stairs, refusing a well-meaning offer of help, she felt in her pocket again, and felt the soft leather that housed the photo of Alex.

Alex had been everything to her. She had never experienced happiness like it. And then the kid question came up, and she had panicked. And, for the first time, she had not told Alex the truth. The whole truth. 

So now she was back. Back in National City. She had spent the last year learning to walk again, but she had also gone faithfully to the department shrink. Initially, she had been appalled at the idea, but slowly she started to talk. Not about the injury. She didn't care about the injury. She talked about Alex. About her fear of having a child. And she had reached some interesting and challenging conclusions.

Maggie knew that Alex could be married by now, with a whole slew of kids. It had been almost impossible to track her, with the security of the DEO and the government. And she hadn't wanted to intrude. But she wanted to see her now. She wanted it desperately. If there was even the tiniest chance, she had to try. She could not live with herself if she didn't. And if she tried, and it didn't work out, she was no worse off than before.

Maggie stopped at the luggage carousel, and picked up her small backpack. She had packed light. She didn't need anything. She had the leather jacket that Alex had bought her to replace her favorite one that had gotten damaged in that fire. And she had the photo of Alex. A few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and underwear, and she was ready to go. She had always traveled light.

Her old partner Don was holding her bonsai for her. If this worked – and she prayed that it would – she would send for it. Nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kid, you're okay,” a soft voice broke into Alex's consciousness. She didn't understand. She was underwater. She was in a glass box. Maggie was staring sadly at her, unable to help her. She couldn't breathe.

“Kid, you're safe,” the warm hand rubbing her back was incongruous. What was happening? And then she saw Maggie shoulder a bag, and walk away from her. Maggie was leaving her. She took off her ring, and put it on the floor near the glass box. She tried to call out to Maggie, to make her stay, and her lungs filled.

Alex woke with a scream, and found herself gathered into the arms of her roommate. “I'm here,” G was saying softly. “I'm here, and you're okay. You're gonna be okay. That's it, let it out,” Alex started to sob, and she was losing control. She couldn't stop it. Everything piled on top her. She couldn't cope. “Let it go, kid. You have to let everything go. Don't bottle anything up. It won't work. You won't get better.”

Alex allowed herself to be comforted. G was a tall, strong woman, but her touch was so gentle. And kind. And Alex knew that she had seen her at her worst. So when G ran the hot water into the tub, she let her walk her to the bathroom, and help her take off her sweaty pajamas. She knew she couldn't even stand on her own, and she submitted as G bathed her, whispering kind words to her as she did.

G's soft hand on Alex's back gentled her back to sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was the third night that Maggie had sat on the floor by Alex's apartment, and still there was no sign of her. She was about to lever herself off the floor when she heard familiar footsteps.

Kara stood, in shock. She hadn't seen Maggie for over two years. “Maggie?”

“Hey, Little Danvers,” Maggie forced a smile, but grunted in pain as she tried to stand.

Kara was at her side immediately. Instinctively, she scanned Maggie's body, and saw the awful damage wrought to her leg. Maggie saw the pain in Kara's eyes. “It's nothing,” she lied.

“You need to sit,” Kara said, after a beat.

“I don't want to …,” Maggie gestured to the door of Alex's apartment. “I mean, if she comes back and finds me in her place. It would ...”

“Alex is away,” Kara said quickly. “I've just come to check on the plants.” She opened the door and guided Maggie in.

Maggie hated that the first few steps with her bad leg were always so obviously painful. Once she had been up for a few minutes, it got much better. But she knew that Kara understood, and that she didn't judge. So she was grateful for her arm as she eased herself on to the couch.

“Plants?” Maggie teased. She wanted to lighten the atmosphere, and they all knew how awful Alex was at keeping anything green alive.

Kara pointed to the bookshelf, and Maggie was hit with raw emotion when she saw two bonsais. They hadn't been there when she had left.

“She still loves you,” Kara knew she probably shouldn't say it.

“Where is she?”

“I'm not sure I should tell you.”

“Is she back soon?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged. “A few weeks. Maybe more. I don't know.”

Maggie nodded. “I'm not here to intrude.”

Kara just looked at her. She tried to think about what Alex needed. What she really needed. And she knew that nothing had been right for her sister since she had lost Maggie. “Maggie,” she started.

“It's okay, Little D,” Maggie put her hand out. She didn't want Kara to betray Alex's confidence. Clearly, something was going on here. She didn't want to make anything any worse. She didn't want to damage the relationship between the sisters. She knew how much Alex depended on Kara. She didn't want to take the tiniest bit of that away from her. “You don't have to tell me.”

“She's in rehab,” Kara said, in a quiet tone.

Maggie stared.

“She's an alcoholic,” Kara said, swiping angrily at a tear on her own cheek. She still felt bad that she had not been able to protect her sister from that insidious illness.

“I know she liked to drink,” Maggie started.

“When I took her in, they said she had a blood alcohol level of 0.35%,” Kara told her. “That's alcohol poisoning, Maggie. Another couple of drinks and she would have been in a coma. She was hooked up to a drip for over a week. She had a nurse with her at all times. She barely stopped throwing up for the first four days, and that was with strong sedation. It was bad, Maggie.”

Maggie felt her world close in. She couldn't imagine the world without Alex in it. Even if she didn't want Maggie, she still had to be there. A world without Alex made no sense.

“What can I do?” Maggie asked. That was all that mattered now. Alex was the priority. Whatever it took, she had to get better. She had to.

“Wait for her?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded. “Of course.”

“She's going to be at the facility for another two months. And then, she needs to get strong in the real world again. I've talked to the counselors. They say to avoid emotional stress for as long as possible afterward. So maybe give it three months after she gets out before you get in touch?”

“Text me,” Maggie pulled out a card. It had _Sawyer Investigations_ on it, with a cell number.

Kara looked at her.

“I had to get my PI license,” Maggie admitted. “I'm not fit enough to be a detective any more. But there's lots of PI work that doesn't need me to run.”

“Will you tell me what happened?” Kara asked. She cared about Maggie. She had always cared about Maggie, and she had missed her so much after the break-up.

“I will. Not today, though, okay?” Maggie looked exhausted.

“Have you got anywhere to stay?” Kara asked, noticing the airline label on Maggie's back pack.

“I'm gonna get a hotel for the night. I'll start apartment hunting tonight.”

Kara shook her head. She reached for Maggie's bag. “You're coming with me. I'll help you find somewhere. Until then, you're staying at my place.”

“You've only got one bedroom,” Maggie protested.

“And it's a huge bed,” Kara grinned. Several times, when things had been particularly bad for her, or for Alex, the three of them had snuggled together in one bed. “Just don't try anything, Sawyer.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara could not believe how patient Lena was being with her. Lena had allowed her to put their whole relationship on hold while she focused on Alex. And now she was even sharing her bed with another woman. But Lena wasn't threatened. She knew Kara was the most decent, honest person she had ever met.

Lena thought about Kara most of the time. During her meetings, in the lab. Even in the shower. Especially in the shower. Lena couldn't help imagining how perfect it would be to share a shower with Kara. But Kara was old-fashioned, and she was distracted. And she had told Lena that she didn't want to be intimate with her until she could give her full attention. She had told her that Lena was too important to her. So Lena would wait. She knew Kara would be worth waiting for.

“It's family day on Friday, right?” Lena stroked Kara's hand as they ate dinner at a quiet restaurant.

“Yeah,” Kara couldn't believe how nervous she was. This was the fifth week of Alex's stay at the center, and all the families – for those that had families – were coming to visit the patients. Alex had requested that only Kara be there. Kara had had to tell Eliza about Alex's rehab, but Alex didn't feel strong enough to face her mother.

“I'll drive you,” Lena said.

“You don't need to. You know I can just …,” Kara gestured.

“I know. But then you'll be alone. If you'd prefer that, just say and I'll step back. But if you'd like some company...”

“I'd like that,” Kara answered quickly. “But you've got that meeting with the ambassador on Friday.”

“I'll change it. I already did change it,” Lena gave a sheepish smile. “Kara, you are more important than any meeting. And I know how tough this is on you.”

Kara's heart melted. Lena was being so sweet, so kind. And it would make it easier for her. For the first time in her life, she was nervous to see her sister. When she thought about it carefully, what frightened her the most was the awful possibility that Alex was not getting better. With every fiber of her being, she prayed that she was recovering. She could not contemplate a life without her sister. She relied on Alex so much. Too much, she realized.

“She's going to be okay,” Lena's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

“But if she isn't...” Kara voiced her fear for the first time.

“She will be. I know Alex. She's strong. And we will all do everything in our power to make sure she stays that way.” Already Lena was trying to think of a tactful way of telling Kara that money was no object. If she needed to fly in specialists from the other side of the world to help Alex, she would do it. She could tell by the look on Kara's face that she already knew that.

“Maggie found an apartment,” Kara wiped away a tear and gave a small smile. “She's moving Tuesday.”

Lena couldn't pretend that she wasn't pleased that, soon, there wouldn't be another woman in her girlfriend's bed. It had nothing to do with how much she trusted Kara – and Maggie – but it did mean that they would have more time, and space, to themselves. She wasn't going to push Kara for anything. In that way, Kara and Alex were so alike. They both felt guilty about enjoying themselves if there was something awry with their sibling. Alex and Maggie had nearly split up due to the guilt Alex had felt when she spent the night with Maggie when Kara was missing on another planet, because of Roulette's slave trafficking ring. And she wanted Kara to be happy, and knew that, right now, focusing on Alex was what meant the most to Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“G, come meet my sister,” Alex called out across the lawn.

G looked up from her book, to see Alex, hand in hand with a smiling blonde. Alex had told her so much about her sister, and she was happy to see them together, clearly ecstatic to see each other. Alex was making so much progress, all of it painful and hard won, but G admired the dedication the young woman was putting in to her recovery. And she had a support system. She could see the love shining in the blonde's eyes.

“I'm Kara,” Kara pulled a startled G into a hug. “Alex has told me how kind you have been.”

G shrugged, self-deprecatingly. “She's doing all the work herself,” she said. “She's a good kid.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to being called 'kid', but she could see that Kara was startled by it. Kara giggled. She had always seen Alex as being the grown-up in their relationship, so it was fun to watch this new interaction.

Alex led Kara to a bench, and they both sat. Alex took both of Kara's hands. She looked her in the eye. “I'm so sorry,” Alex started.

“You don't have to apologize,” Kara told her.

Alex held up one hand. “I do. I have put you through so much. Everything … everything was … I didn't handle stuff well. But it's you, most of all, who has suffered because of my selfishness. And I am truly sorry. And I'm going to stick it out,” she took a shaky breath.

“Is it awful?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer.

“It's the hardest thing I have ever had to do,” Alex was honest. “G has been amazing. I've been a total mess. Emotionally, and physically. And she has been so kind. She's agreed to be my sponsor, afterward. She lives in the city. So we're gonna stay in touch. And when this is all over,” Alex gestured around her, “that's when the real hard work is going to start. I know that. They're helping me plan for the future. Cut booze out of my life. Completely, to start with. No bars, no parties. Eventually, I'll be back in the bar, playing pool. Drinking OJ,” she grinned, ruefully. “But I can never drink again. I'm not going to be able to be a social drinker.”

“I have never been so proud of you,” Kara told her, tears glistening in her eyes. She pulled Alex in to a tight hug, and rocked her gently. “And I'll be there. Every step. Any time. You call me any time at all,” she pulled back and glared at Alex. “None of this macho 'I can cope' bullshit. Okay?”

Alex wiped a tear. “Okay,” she said, softly. She had known that Kara would be there for her. She just hadn't wanted to let her in before. She had known that if she had, she would have had to face up to the reality. It was only hitting rock bottom that spurred her into action.

“So,” Alex smiled. “How's Lena?” She felt bad that this was the first time she had talked properly to Kara about Lena.

Kara couldn't stop a goofy smile overtaking her features. Through all of this, Lena was being amazing. She was supportive, and kind, and patient. “Lena's great,” Kara admitted. “She's just across the road, in fact. She's getting coffee. She insisted on driving me.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena could see that Kara was exhausted. But she seemed more relaxed than she had since Alex had entered the rehab center.

“You did the right thing. Not telling her about Maggie,” Lena said, startling Kara, who was just thinking about that. “I know you don't want to lie to your sister. But she needs time. She needs to get her head straight first. And Maggie has got her own issues,” Lena had seen Maggie's limp. “Alex needs to help herself first.”

“I know,” Kara agreed. She looked at Lena, her strong arms on the steering wheel, her make-up inexplicably perfect as always. She was so put-together. And she was right. She was always right.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie paced up and down Kara's small living room, her leg giving a sharp stab of pain every time she set it down. But she couldn't stop. Kara was due back from the center any moment, and she was desperate to hear if Alex was okay.

She heard the key in the lock, and was relieved when Kara and Lena stepped through. Kara ran forward and hugged Maggie. “She looks great, Maggie,” Kara told her. “She has a long way to go, but she's really making progress. And she's regained some of the weight she lost. She looks so much healthier.”

Maggie thought she might cry. She just nodded in Kara's arms. Eventually, she pulled back. “Best news I've had,” she said, gruffly. She reached for her jacket. She could see that Kara was exhausted, and she knew that she and Lena would need some time to themselves. “I need to walk,” she said. “I'll be back around 10pm.” She gave a small smile to Lena, and slipped out of the apartment.

Lena looked at her watch; it was just before 4pm. The both knew that this was a great opportunity to take their relationship to the next level. But Lena could tell that Kara was exhausted, as much mentally as physically. And she wanted their lovemaking to be perfect, not to be hurried. And a strange part of her wanted it to take place in Kara's apartment. She hated her own place. It was too big, too clinical, too soulless. There was too much of her mother in it. Maybe, maybe one day, if Kara came over, she could make it homely like this place. But she didn't think she would ever settle there. If she ever settled down with anyone, somebody wonderful like Kara, she would need it to be in their own place. Not a Luthor Corp apartment, however luxurious it was.

“Change into some sweats,” Lena told Kara, making a decision for both of them. “And find me some I can borrow. Then we'll order pizza, and watch trash tv.”

Kara's face told Lena that her decision was a good one. And, once they had eaten, she guided Kara into her lap, and held her close as she slept deeply, Lena's hand carding through her hair. “She's going to be okay,” Lena whispered to Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie walked and walked and walked, barely realizing how much her leg was hurting. And then she saw a bar. She was just taking a step towards it when she remembered where Alex was.

Maggie had no idea if she could ever be a part of Alex's life again. She prayed that it would be possible, once she had told her her secret, and explained her terror at becoming a mom again. But if it were ever to happen, she had to accept a life with no booze in it. And she could do that. She would start now. So when she saw Alex, in a few months' time, when Kara felt she was ready, she would be clean too. She had too often depended too much on alcohol, she knew that. It was second nature to her. But she had to find new ways of coping now. Alex was worth it. So she turned into a coffee shop, and ordered an espresso. She massaged her leg. That long walk had been stupid. She needed to find a physical therapist.

Maggie pulled out her phone and made some notes. She needed a therapist for her leg. She needed a job – the compensation money was generous, but she didn't want to dig into it too much – and she needed to find a way to distract herself until she could approach Alex. She would join a gym. She would go back to the firing range. She shook herself. She should find a different firing range. She couldn't use their old one, in case she came across Alex. She should try and distance herself physically from Alex for a while. She couldn't bear the thought that a mistake on her part could jeopardize Alex's recovery. Alex's health was paramount.

And she needed to talk to Kara. To tell her the truth. Kara needed to know why she had shut Alex down so forcefully over the issue of having kids. She pulled out her wallet, and pulled out the tiny photograph. It was the only one she had of the three-and-a-half-year-old boy whom she had co-parented for the first few years of his life. And then Tanya had left her, and taken her son with him. Because Maggie had no legal standing in his life, she had had no recourse. It was hard enough coping with the fact that Tanya had cheated on her. But she could get over that. But losing Paulie had been beyond devastating. She could still see his little face, screaming as he held out his arms to her as his birth mother put him into the car. She would never stop missing him.

But Alex wasn't like Tanya. And Maggie had to stop letting fear guide her life. Losing Alex had been even worse than losing Paulie. She could do this. She wanted to do this. It all depended on Alex now.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex hugged G fiercely. “I'm going to miss you so much.”

“Just for six weeks,” G reminded her. “Then you're gonna see so much of me, it'll drive you crazy.”

Alex swallowed. She wanted to be brave. And she knew that G was struggling too. This next part would likely be harder in many ways. She was glad that G already had a sponsor lined up.

“You can do this, kid,” G said gently. “And you're gonna take great care of your newbie. Just don't take any of her shit. You know what these kids are like.”

Alex grinned. G had been tough on her when she needed it. She would have to do the same for whoever took her bed.

G shouldered her bag. She looked back at Alex. “You're a fucking legend, Alex Danvers,” G said. “Don't ever forget that.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara stared at Maggie. She had had no idea. No idea at all. And she knew that Alex hadn't known either. “Why didn't you tell Alex?”

Maggie shrugged. “Because I am an idiot. A stubborn, selfish, scared idiot. I didn't even want to think about the subject of kids. I couldn't face it. And because of my stupidity, I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“It's not too late,” Kara told her, and she knew that that was right. Alex had tried so hard to move on from Maggie. She had gone through a phase of dating a different girl nearly every night – though Kara was fairly sure she had only slept with a couple of them – and then she had met Kelly. And Kara had hoped, as everyone else had, that this would work out for Alex. But then Alex sabotaged it herself. Kelly was not Maggie. Kara reached for Maggie's hand. “I'm sure of it. But she's going to need time.”

Maggie nodded. “I'll wait. As long as it takes. I've been researching. They say you shouldn't have sex for at least a year, while you are in recovery. And her recovery is the only thing that matters.”

Kara could tell how sincere Maggie's words were. She nodded. And then she brightened, remembering a phone call she had had earlier that day. “I called J'onn,” she told Maggie. “He keeps asking about Alex. Wants to know what he can do. Did you know he had started his own investigations agency?” At Maggie's look of surprise, she continued. “He's loving it. Loves being away from the DEO. But he's getting very busy. He's looking for a partner. Ideally, he wants to work with somebody who understands the alien population. I wonder if you'd know anyone?” her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Did you tell him I'm back?” Maggie was astonished.

“I did. And he offered you the job. On the spot.”

“What about Alex?” Maggie wanted to make sure that this wouldn't adversely affect her.

“She never goes to his office, and if she does, it's on DEO business. So she won't go there. She won't see you. He won't tell her anything.” Kara was smiling broadly. She prayed that all this would work out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey. Don't cry,” Alex comforted the 19-year-old Imani as she broke down in a flood of tears. “It's okay. I'll help you. You'll get through this.” She thought of the comfort that G had brought her when they shared this same room. She had to offer the same to Imani. Imani had been on the streets since the age of 9, but had finally been rescued by a compassionate police officer, and a local charity was paying for her to undergo rehab. “This is our chance,” she said quietly, holding her close. “We can do it. We can get our lives back. We can start afresh.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was scary, stepping back into the real world. Alex had prayed for this moment to come, but now that it was here, she found that she was terrified. Terrified that she would fuck up again. Terrified that she would let Kara down. Terrified that she would give in to the daily, visceral craving for Scotch. She would have to throw out all the bottles in her apartment. There was no way she was strong enough to resist that temptation.

She looked over, and saw Kara, standing hesitantly by her car. Kara ran across the parking lot and swept her up into a tight hug. And then she saw G standing by the car, a crooked grin on her face.

“Hey, kid,” G walked over slowly, and embraced her. “Did'ja miss me?”

“Every second,” Alex smiled when she realized that her answer had been completely honest. “Have you been okay?” she peered at her, anxiously.

G knew what she was asking. She didn't blame her. The temptations had been enormous. “I'm clean, kid. And I gotta job, there's even a tiny apartment that goes with it. So my pal Steve has got his couch back.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked up and smiled. Twelve bullets, eleven bulls-eyes and one less than a centimeter out. She hadn't lost her touch. She went up to the desk to return her ear protectors. She saw the name plate on the desk. _Manager: Gina Polacki_ She smiled at the woman behind the desk. “You're new here, right?”

The woman nodded. “Started last week.”

Maggie looked around her. Already, the place was looking cleaner and more organized. And somebody had painted the walls in the ladies room. “Place is looking better. You're doing a great job, Gina.”

The woman smiled. “Call me G. And thanks. There's a lot to do, but I like that. I need to keep busy.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I know,” G watched Alex pacing her apartment.

“I was so close. I just … I can't stop thinking about it. Everything makes me want to drink.”

G pushed her toward her bedroom. “Go, get changed. We're going for a run.”

Alex stared at her. But she knew she was right.

Two hours later, Alex stopped by a bench in the park. Her head pounded, and she felt sick. But her mind was clearer. She slumped onto the bench, and smiled when G sat next to her. “You're a fast runner, kid,” G said. “I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow.”

Alex leant forward, her head in her hands. “I don't know if I can do this,” she said, in a quiet voice.

“You can,” G said, equally softly, but her voice was firm. “You can, and you will. We are going to win this battle.”

“But you seem … you're so on top of it,” Alex felt despairing. This was so much harder than she had expected. Her return to her apartment had been made so much easier, as Kara had searched every inch of it, and removed all alcohol. But she kept waking in the night, bathed in sweat, craving a drink. She had thought this part of the rehab was over.

G took her hand out of her pocket, and showed it to Alex. It was bruised and bloodied, and one fingernail was blue. Two of her fingers were taped together. “I had a fight with the punchbag on Monday. I lost,” she said, drily. “Alex. We're all doing this the same way. One day at a time. I want you to make me a promise.”

“Not to drink.” Alex's voice was glum.

“Nope. You can drink if you really need to. But you have to call me first. I want to be with you. I won't stop you, I swear. But I want to be by your side.”

Alex stared at her. Was this some sort of psychological trick? “But...”

“You want me to stay as your sponsor? Then that's the deal.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You see,” Alex grinned. This was one thing she knew something about. G had put up the punchbag in her tiny apartment above the firing range, but she just punched at it wildly. It was a great way to relieve tension, but she had also cracked her finger last time. So Alex was showing her how to land a punch without putting herself out of action. “That's much better. That's great.”

G laughed. She grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge, and threw one at Alex. “Four months clean, kid,” she pointed to the calendar on the wall. “Three months at the center, and today is the end of your first month back in the real world. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” Alex knew G wouldn't countenance any bullshit from her. “Scared. Happy. Relieved. But mostly scared. I'm scared that I still want to drink. I still think about drinking most of the time.”

“Yeah,” G agreed. “It's a bastard.”

“How do you feel?” Alex really wanted to know. G was six weeks ahead of her in her recovery.

“Same as you, kid. But,” she smiled at Alex, her eyes crinkling as she did so. “You're helping me. As much as I'm helping you. Probably more.”

“Bullshit,” Alex said. “I'm always calling you for support. You never ask me for help.”

“You ground me. You give me someone to care about. I don't have any family. My wife left me years ago, and I don't blame her. It's just me. Me, my sponsor Rina, and you. And the rest of the AA losers at the meetings,” she grinned.

“Family is what you make it,” Alex said, quietly. “Kara's adopted, you know?” She wanted G to know that you didn't need to be a blood relation to be an important part of Alex's family.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shit. Fuck,” Maggie hated that her leg had gone into spasm again. She rubbed at it furiously. She was glad J'onn was out of the office, she didn't want him to know how much pain she still got. Her physical therapist was seeing her twice a week, but progress was horribly slow, and she knew she would have to accept that she was going to be at least partly disabled for life. She looked up to see the compassionate face of Lena Luthor just inside the door.

“I'm sorry,” Lena said. “I did knock,” she saw the sweat on Maggie's face, and knew that she was really hurting.

Maggie forced a grin. “Sorry,” she took a deep breath. “Sometimes,” she gestured to her leg. “Dumb fucking leg. What can I do for you? You need a PI to follow your girlfriend?” she teased, knowing how besotted Kara was with Lena.

Lena laughed. “Kara and I are meeting for lunch. We wanted you to join us. It's okay, Alex is out for the day with her sponsor, so there's no risk.”

Maggie brightened. She was enjoying her friendship with the two women, though it made her feel guilty that it was behind Alex's back. “I'd love that,” she said, and tried not to wince as she stood.

Lena eyed her carefully. “Take off your jeans,” she instructed.

Maggie's eyes widened.

Lena laughed. “I give a great massage,” she told her. “Your muscles are too tight. Take off your pants, and lie face down on that couch.”

For twenty minutes, Lena's surprisingly strong fingers dug into Maggie's tight muscles and, little by little, Maggie felt the pain easing. She was still reluctant to take painkillers, and this was bliss. Lena's phone rang, and she picked it up immediately. “Hey, honey. Yes, I'm at the office. Come up.”

Kara stared at the sight in front of her.

“What? You've never seen me with my hands all over your sister's half-naked ex-fiancée before?” Lena teased. She stood up and stretched. “You're done,” she said to Maggie. “But you should get a daily treatment. I'm going to call my guy. You can fix up times that suit you, but I want you to let him come every day.”

Maggie was used to Lena's legendary generosity, but this was too much. “It's okay, I can ...”

Kara laughed. “It's not worth arguing, Maggie. Lena cares about you. So you won't win this argument. Anyway, she's got more money than God,” she teased.

Lena grinned. She was so happy to see Kara in such a good mood. Kara had met Alex for breakfast, and it had gone well so, at last, she was starting to relax.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I just don't like it,” Lena finally admitted. Kara had insisted on meeting at Lena's apartment before their date, as they nearly always met at hers. It wasn't that Lena was trying to keep her away – hell, she had already given her a key – but her girlfriend seemed tense in her own place. “I like your place. With your stuff.”

“And my mess,” Kara teased.

“Yes,” Lena admitted. “Your apartment, it's a real home.”

“Then move in with me,” Kara said, impulsively.

Lena was astonished. They hadn't even made love yet.

“Move in with me. Tonight. I want you in my apartment. I want you,” Kara smiled shyly, “I want you in my bed. I want you in _me_. Lena, I'm falling in love with you. Move in. Just try it. Move in for a month. Then we can talk about it, if you want.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Running became the new drinking for Alex Danvers. She knew it wasn't the wisest thing, to be out at 3am, on her own, pounding the sidewalks. But she didn't care. It relieved her tension. And when she ran past a bar, she tried not to inhale. She didn't want to be tempted. And when she made it back to her apartment, exhausted but feeling less tense, she knew she would be able to sleep, even if only for a couple of hours.

She felt the chip in her pocket. Five months sober. She was doing this. She would win.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Okay, kid, show me how it's done,” G laughed as she passed the ammo to Alex. She knew Alex worked for the government, and she guessed she would be a crack shot. She spotted a customer. “I'm on my way,” she called out to the woman waiting at the desk. “I'll be back,” she said to Alex. “I want to see what you're made of.”

G took the customer's money, and she walked back out to the range. All color drained from Alex's face. Alex placed the gun down carefully. “Maggie?” she whispered.

Maggie stared. This could not be happening. She had deliberately chosen a different firing range. What was Alex doing here? She looked good, though, Maggie had to admit that to herself. She didn't like how close the driving range manager seemed to be to her, though. Her hand was on Alex's back, and she looked anxious. Alex stumbled.

Maggie took a step forward, and then stopped herself. “Danvers,” she said. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Alex was staring at her.

“You two know each other?” G asked.

“We were engaged,” Alex said softly.

G knew what that meant. So this was Maggie. The woman who still held Alex's heart. Alex hated herself for having thrown away her relationship with her. She had told G so many times how much she regretted it, how she wanted to be with Maggie so much more than she wanted kids. Maggie was enough for her. Maggie was everything. G looked at the smaller woman, and could see why Alex had fallen for her. She was beautiful. And she had such an expressive face. The expression was now just of concern. Maggie still cared. G prayed that this would not end badly. “I'll just be in the office,” she knew it was best for her to withdraw.

“How have you been?” Alex asked Maggie.

“I'm good,” Maggie walked toward her, forgetting to disguise her limp. Alex stifled a gasp at the obvious pain she was in.

Alex nodded. She took a deep breath. She had to come clean. She wanted Maggie to know all about her. She didn't want to hide anything. “G's my sponsor,” she nodded toward the office. “I'm an alcoholic,” she still hated saying it.

“I know,” Maggie said, softly. She knew she owed Alex complete honesty. “I came to see you, when you were in rehab. Kara suggested I wait a few months, while you got stronger. I didn't mean to … I'm not stalking you or anything. I didn't know you used this range.”

“I don't. Not usually. But I'm spending a lot of time with G, and this is where she works. She's been amazing.”

“You look great,” Maggie couldn't help saying it. Alex looked strong and healthy. And beautiful. She would always look beautiful.

“We should talk. If you want?” Alex looked hopeful and scared.

“I want.”

“Will you come to my apartment? This evening? 7.30pm?” Alex was tentative.

“I'll bring the pizza.”

“No beer,” Alex smiled, ruefully.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can stay?” G offered. She could tell how rattled Alex was. But this Maggie, she looked like good people. And it hadn't been an acrimonious break-up. And Alex wanted her back, with or without kids. And Maggie was back in the area for some reason, and she had been in contact with Alex's sister. This could be good. And, if it wasn't, she was there to pick up the pieces.

“It's okay,” Alex said, her head spinning. She wished she could have a drink.

“If you want her back, it's more important than ever that you stay clean,” G said, gently.

Alex nodded. She was fairly certain she was going to throw up.

“I love you kid. Call me. Any time,” G let herself out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Of course it was a Stilton's Pizza. For old times' sake. Alex had it all worked out. What she was going to say. How she was going to say it.

“I don't need to have kids,” she blurted, as Maggie held out the pizza. So much for the script she had prepared so carefully in her head.

Maggie just stared.

Alex took a deep breath. She put the pizza on the counter, and tried not to stare as Maggie limped to the couch. “I'm sorry,” she said, slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. She looked at Maggie. Maggie's beautiful face. God, she was gorgeous. There was no other woman who even came close.

“I tried,” Alex said. “I tried to have kids. I was approved for adoption. And then I got this great girlfriend,” she looked apologetic. “And she wanted kids too. And, when the second adoption tanked, she offered to carry. For us. And I ended it. I ended it,” she swiped away a tear. “I ended it because she wasn't you. And I knew. I knew. I would rather be with you, without kids, than be with anybody else and have them. You are enough for me, Maggie. You are more than enough. And I was too stupid, too selfish to realize. You are all I need.”

Maggie didn't realize that she was crying too. “It's not all your fault, Alex,” she whispered. She pulled out her wallet. “There's something you need to know.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Kara didn't get a reply to any of her texts, she started to get anxious. She slid out from underneath Lena's glorious naked form, dressed and flew to Alex's apartment. She was astonished by what she saw when she looked through the wall. Alex was stretched out on the end of the couch, asleep, with Maggie curled up in her lap. Even in her sleep, Alex's hand gentled Maggie's back.

When Kara returned to her bed, Lena was sitting up, blinking. Kara's heart melted at the adorableness of the sight in front of her. She perched on the edge of the bed, and cupped Lena's face, kissing her deeply.

“You know I find that outfit a real turn-on,” Lena gestured to Kara's Supergirl suit.

“Yeah?” Kara grinned. She leant down and kissed a tight nipple, loving the low moan that Lena emitted. “Show me.” So Lena did.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie awoke, and didn't know where she was. And then she saw the walls around her, and she sat up sharply.

Alex was at her side in an instant. “Mags, are you okay? Is it your leg?”

Maggie shook her head. “It's this place,” she gulped. “I thought … I'd never … waking up … it's...”.

“I know,” Alex's voice was soft. “This is weird, right?”

Maggie nodded. “We can't … I mean … you shouldn't. For a year. I looked it up. We can't jeopardize your recovery, Alex. You're not strong enough yet.”

Alex nodded. She knew Maggie was right. She had been on the phone to G for the last 40 minutes, talking about just that. “We can be friends,” she said, quietly. Would Maggie want to wait for over six months?

Maggie brightened. “Yeah?”

Alex nodded. “We can spend time together. We just can't …,” she gestured between them. She knew it wasn't much. But just being in the same room with Maggie, it would be enough for her. If only Maggie felt the same. She felt herself being engulfed in a huge hug.

“Danvers,” Maggie held her close. “I have missed you so much.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked at G and nodded.

“And no sleepovers,” G added, giving them both the stink-eye. But her soul was rejoicing. She could see how connected the two women were. And they were both committed to keeping Alex healthy. Maggie would not put Alex at risk. She could see how much she adored her, and they had sought out advice from G.

“So how if we see each other four evenings a week?” Maggie suggested. “And maybe all day Saturday, too. Or Sunday, depending on schedules.”

“Four nights _and_ Game Night,” Alex bartered. Game Night was now a fortnightly occurrence, as everyone was so busy.

“And then back to your own apartments,” G glared to prevent any arguments.

Maggie nodded, happily. She would take whatever she could get, as long as it kept Alex safe.

“We can hold hands, though?” Alex asked.

G snickered. “Could I stop you holding hands?”

“Probably not,” Alex admitted. This was big. This was so big. They had to take it slow, but that was likely a good thing. They had so much to catch up on. They had already told each other about their relationships when they were apart – all of which ultimately failed as they weren't with each other – but there were other things. Maggie had only given a very brief outline of how she had gotten hurt, and Alex knew that she was often in a lot more pain than she liked to admit. And Maggie had told her bluntly that the scarring was unsightly. Alex had yet to see what damage had been wrought on that beautiful flesh. But they had time, now. They had six months. And more, if they needed it. And it made it fun, too, in a way.


	5. Chapter 5

“You'll make me late,” Kara protested, as Lena pinned her arms above her head. Lena's touch was magic. And her body was soft, and luscious, and so, so beautiful. Every time Kara caught sight of Lena's breasts, her mouth went dry. The dark, tight nipples were delicious. And Lena was so responsive to Kara's attentions. She climaxed with such force that it took Kara's breath away, and it seemed like only minutes later that she was ready to come again. She could not get enough of Kara, and Kara felt the same way. “I have that meeting with … oh Rao, Lena, you're ...”

Nearly an hour later, Lena sat back on her heels smugly. Kara lay on her back, panting and wrung out. “That's the good thing about sleeping with the boss,” Lena leant down and kissed Kara tenderly. “She can reschedule any editorial meeting that she wants to.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was grateful to be on her own in her tiny apartment that night. The pain seared down her leg, and nothing she was doing was helping it. She tried to sleep, but by 3am she had given up. She tried stretching exercises, but her leg was just too sensitive, so she ended up in the tub, running in more hot water periodically, and trying to relieve it that way. Was this going to go on forever?

“Danvers,” Maggie tried to play it cool, grateful that Alex's voicemail had kicked in. Alex must be on one of her runs. “I'm not going to make it today, leg's being kinda stubborn.” She and Alex had planned to spend the day at the park, but just the thought of walking through the park made Maggie feel sick. “I'm okay. See you tomorrow at the range.”

After ending the call, Maggie eased herself down onto the couch. Angrily, she swiped at a tear. Just when her life was becoming wonderful again, she had a terrible night. But it was just one night, she reminded herself. And on Monday Greg, Lena's masseur, would work his magic on her leg. It always helped. She shifted on the couch, and managed to get into a position where she wasn't in agony. Sleep overtook her.

Maggie was so tired that she didn't hear her apartment door opening. Alex dropped a bag of supplies on the counter, and approached the couch. She could see Maggie's face creased in pain, even in her sleep. Maggie had deep circles under her eyes. Had she slept at all during the night? Alex reached for the comforter on the back of the couch, and laid it gently over her. She would not wake her.

It was nearly four hours later when Maggie startled awake, jarring her leg as she sat up. “Son of a bitch!” she yelled, agony lancing up her leg and into her spine. She looked over, and saw a concerned Alex sitting in the chair opposite. “Sorry,” she was shamefaced.

“Do you greet all your visitors the same way?” Alex tried to tease, to lessen the tension. She knew that Maggie hated feeling vulnerable in any way.

“Only the hot ones,” Maggie teased.

“You have a lot of hot visitors?”

“Only one. So far,” Maggie smiled and eased herself, with some difficulty, into a sitting position. “But she's scorching, so she makes up for all the others.”

Alex smiled. She approached, and kissed Maggie on the forehead. “Bad night?”

Maggie nodded. “Fucking leg.”

“Can I see?” Alex knew what she was asking. Maggie had been pretty private about her injury. But Alex was a trained doctor, and she also cared. She cared very much.

Maggie nodded.

“Let's get you on the bed,” Alex helped her up, trying not to worry about how much Maggie was leaning on her for support.

Alex tried to keep her face impassive when she saw the extent of the damage. She was frankly surprised that Maggie was still able to walk. She probed gently, apologizing when she elicited a hiss of pain. “What are you taking?”

“Nothing,” Maggie told her.

Alex just stared at her. “Maggie, you can't do this without painkillers.”

Maggie's eyes filled. “I started taking too many. Went cold turkey.”

Those words sent shivers down Alex's spine, and she thought back to her eight days in the medical wing at the rehab centre. Her stomach churned at the memory. She sat on the bed, and took Maggie's hand. “Mags, you need to manage this injury. And this has gotten terribly inflamed, which is why you are in so much pain. Those drugs, they don't just deal with the pain. They actually reduce the inflammation.”

Maggie looked shamefaced. “Didn't trust myself.”

Alex knew only too well what Maggie meant. “I'm so sorry,” she said, softly. “Maggie, I have an idea. How about I take charge of your drugs? I'll visit you morning and evening, and give you a pill. Then you can't take too much. I'll take charge of your prescription, too, so you can't order more.”

“But we're not supposed to see each other that often,” Maggie only cared about Alex's recovery.

Alex nodded. She wanted this to work every bit as much as Maggie did. “I'll give your weekday morning pills to J'onn. Is that okay? Do you mind if I tell him?”

“He's telepathic,” Maggie said with a wry grin. “Pretty sure he already knows.”

“Okay, I'll give them to him. And on the other mornings and evening when I'm not seeing you, I'll put one in your mailbox. Or I'll get Kara to do it.”

Maggie gazed at her. She wondered if this would actually work. She couldn't take the pain of last night too often without losing her mind. She nodded.

“Hey, Dimples,” Alex lifted her chin and forced her to look her in the eye. “We're in this together. You and me. We're going to make this all right. We're going to be okay.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Today was hard,” Alex told the meeting, after the obligatory, “My name is Alex, and I'm an alcoholic.” She looked at G. “I have a girlfriend. Sort of. We're going to take it really slow, at least until I've been clean for a year. But she's got an injury, and she was in so much pain. I just wanted to hold her, to make it all better. But I'm not strong enough yet. Not to stay with her all night and not ...” she looked embarrassed. “And to stay chaste,” she said. “So,” she tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, “because I'm a hopeless drunk, I can't help her the way I should.”

“Not hopeless,” G said, firmly, and the others assented.

As they sat in the coffee shop after the meeting, G looked over at Alex, who looked sad. “Kid, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Maggie knows. And she wants to wait for you.”

“I used to be able to take care of her, when she needed me to,” Alex hated that she had had to put her own recovery first.

“And you are taking care of her. But she would never forgive you if that put you back on the old path again. Can you imagine the pain that would cause her? In taking care of you, you're taking care of her. That's how it works when you love somebody.”

Alex nodded. “I'm sorry. Self-pity,” she admitted. “So how about you, G? You're looking good.”

“I'm doing great,” G told her. “I love my job. They've given me a budget to redecorate the office, fix some of the stuff that is older than I am. It's good. I'm enjoying it.”

“I didn't think anything was older than you are,” Alex teased.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex hesitated. She knocked on the door. She had a key to Maggie's apartment, but she didn't want to use it if she didn't have to. And she already knew she was going to piss Maggie off. 

Maggie's smile when she opened the door was wide and genuine, and Alex gave her a one-armed hug. She was so soft and warm, and she always smelt so good. “You're probably going to hate me,” Alex said, and she pulled her arm from behind her back to reveal a cane. “I'm not suggesting you use it all the time. Or even outside the apartment, if you don't want to. But in the evenings, when you're tired and the pain is bad, it might help.” She stood firm, expecting Maggie to start yelling.

Maggie grinned. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, to reveal an Amazon page, with several different canes. “I was just trying to decide which one would work best,” she said. “Gimme that, Danvers,” she took it and tried it out. Alex was right, the pressure on her leg was greatly reduced. She saw that it was adjustable, but it was exactly the right height. “You adjusted it. How did you get the height right?”

“I just thought of what the average six-year-old would need,” Alex teased, earning herself a poke in the side with the cane. “Hey, that's to help your leg. Not for you to use as a weapon.”

“You asked for it, Danvers,” Maggie grinned in triumph. “Did you bring me pizza?”

“It's being delivered in,” Alex looked at her watch, “eleven minutes. I thought you might like ten minutes to yell at me before eating.”

“You thought I would yell?” Maggie tipped her head to one side, and Alex's insides melted.

“I thought you might,” Alex shrugged and grinned.

“But you still brought the cane,” Maggie kissed her chastely on the cheek. “You're cute, Danvers.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was standing outside the building when Alex and G came out, leaning on her cane and smiling widely. “Show me!” she demanded.

Alex smiled and pulled her ten-month chip out of her pocket. She felt 100 feet high. She was doing this. This was working. Her life was opening back up. “We're having a small celebration. In two weeks,” Alex kissed Maggie lightly on the cheek. “Because _someone_,” she looked pointedly at G, “is getting her one-year chip then. So we're inviting family to join us all.”__

_ _Maggie was touched to be automatically be included as family. “I'll bring the beer,” she joked._ _

_ _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_ _

_ _G looked up and smiled. It was Legs, as she had privately nicknamed the cop that she saw getting out of her ridiculous muscle car. It should have been a cliché, but she looked so good getting out of that Mustang. She smiled as Legs approached the counter. “Back again?” she asked._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Legs replied. “Gotta keep my average up.”_ _

_ _G knew that she was just being modest. She never missed a target. Ever. She was the sharpest shot she had seen in her eight months on the job. But she had increased the regularity of her visits. She was now there at least three times a week. Nobody needed that much practise. “Evans, right?”_ _

_ _“S'right,” she replied. “Nicky Evans. My friends call me Nick.”_ _

_ _G smiled to herself. Was she flirting? This was too good to be true._ _

_ _G handed over the ear defenders, and the box of ammo. “Your usual booth's free,” she pointed._ _

_ _Nick grinned that sexy grin and sauntered toward the booth. Did she have any idea how sexy she looked in those low-slung jeans? Surreptitiously, G watched her through the glass, loving the confident way she held her weapon. When she returned to the desk to return the ear defenders, G smiled. “100% success rate, I assume?”_ _

_ _Nick just winked. She leant forward, affording G a glimpse of her rather delicious cleavage. “You wanna go for a drink?” Nick asked._ _

_ _G paled imperceptibly. She cleared her throat. Honesty was the only way she could live her life now. “Can't,” she said. “I want to, but I can't. I'm an alcoholic. One year, two weeks and three days clean,” she pulled her chip out of her pocket and put it on the desk. She prayed that Nick would not react badly._ _

_ _“Coffee, then?” Nick suggested in a softer voice. “I'm only looking for an excuse to spend time with you. These bullets are costing me a fortune,” she smiled._ _

_ _G relaxed, and smiled. She nodded._ _

_ _“Tomorrow? Pick you up at 6pm? If it goes well, I might buy you a hot dog afterward,” Nick teased._ _

_ _“Will you let me drive that car?” G laughed._ _

_ _“Any time you want,” Nick replied. “And Gina?”_ _

_ _“Just G. I hate the name Gina.”_ _

_ _“G. Well done. A year. That's incredible. I hope you're proud of yourself.”_ _

_ _G smiled._ _

_ _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_ _

_ _“You can ask, you know,” Maggie smiled when she caught Alex sneaking a peek at her leg again. They had not discussed the injury in any depth, with Maggie dismissing it as “damned bullet, wrong place, wrong time,” and changing the subject. But she knew – they both knew – that if they were going to have any lasting relationship, secrets would not work for them. _ _

_ _Alex gave a small smile. “I'll get us coffee,” she got up from the couch, returning five minutes later with two freshly brewed cups._ _

_ _Maggie took a sip, and smiled. “You're the only one that can make coffee right, Danvers,” she said._ _

_ _Alex smiled back. She didn't tell Maggie that she had not been able to throw out the bottle of agave syrup that she used to keep in her kitchen just for Maggie. When she had bought a new bottle, just after they had met again, the simple purchase had filled her with hope. “Yeah?” she looked at Maggie, her beautiful face dimpled with pleasure as she drank. She couldn't get over how lucky she felt to get a second chance – a second chance at life, without booze, and a second chance with the only woman who had ever made her feel complete._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Maggie nodded. “So,” she took a deep breath. “I should tell you, right? I mean, it's not an interesting story. Spur-of-the-moment decision. And I don't regret it. Long story short, prostitution ring, drugs in the mix, shoot-out in the bar and there was a 12-year-old kid in the firing line. The perp was aiming for the kid, to stop her testifying. So I … I got involved,” she rubbed her leg._ _

_ _“The kid?”_ _

_ _“Alive. And,” Maggie smiled at the thought. “My partner, Don. He and his wife took her in. She was part of that life for so long, so, some of the time, the kid is a nightmare. But he says they're getting through to her. And she's funny. And really smart. Wants to go into the Space Program when she's older. I told them I knew somebody who could maybe help with contacts, if she does well at school.” She reached out for Alex's hand, and stroked it gently. “She emails me sometimes. The kid. She's called Rowan. I think she's going to be okay.”_ _

_ _“Thanks to you,” Alex said softly._ _

_ _Maggie harrumphed. “Yeah, well, you know.”_ _

_ _Alex did know. She would have done the same. She was just so glad, for Maggie's sake, that this one had had a positive outcome._ _

_ _Maggie tipped her head to one side, and smiled softly. She could tell that Alex had more questions, and she was forcing herself not to ask them. “You want to know about Paulie,” she said, in a quiet voice._ _

_ _Alex swallowed. She nodded. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Maggie – that was where they had fallen before. They had not been honest enough with each other, each mistakenly thinking they were protecting the other. “Can you talk about him?” Alex asked, her eyes full of love and compassion._ _

_ _Maggie nodded. “God, I could use a drink,” she said, after almost a minute, causing Alex to bark with laughter. Maggie gave a weak smile. She owed this to Alex. To both of them. Alex had to know this about her. This was a major part of her life. She breathed carefully._ _

_ _“I met Tanya when she was pregnant. Three months. I should probably have known then that she couldn't be trusted. She didn't tell me until she was almost five months gone. Her bump arrived kinda late, so she only told me when she absolutely had to. But we'd been together for a few months by then, and I could kinda see the appeal of having a kid. And,” she shuddered, trying to control her emotions. “He was just perfect. I was there when he was born. I was the first person to hold him, after the midwife,” she swiped at a tear. “I loved him so much, Alex.”_ _

_ _Alex took her hand, and stroked gently. “Tell me about him,” she said._ _

_ _Maggie smiled. “He was just the cutest baby. I mean, he was a nightmare at night. And Tanya, she didn't like doing the nights. So, most of the time, it was just him and me. But it was … it was special, you know? Just me and him, against the world, battling the monsters of colic at 2am.”_ _

_ _Alex's heart swelled. She could just imagine Maggie tending to the tiny infant. This was what she had wanted when children had been paramount for her. It was the image of Maggie holding their child that she wanted most of all._ _

_ _“Eventually, he started sleeping through. And that was great. But I sorta missed him a little. But we did so much together. All three of us. And he was so funny, Danvers. He was a little monster. One night he filled my pillow with Froot Loops. Tanya was so pissed, even more when I couldn't stop laughing. And then,” she inhaled sharply, as the memory sliced at her once again, “then she took him.”_ _

_ _“Have you seen him since then?” Alex could feel Maggie trembling._ _

_ _Maggie gave a bitter laugh. “Two years after. It was dumb. I was with Emily by then. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I found out where they had gone – turns out, Tanya had gone back to an old girlfriend – and I caught a flight to Chicago. And I sat outside his school in the car and watched when he came out. Tanya was there, so was her new girlfriend. They were a family.”_ _

_ _“Oh Mags,” Alex pulled her to her, and held her close. “I'm so sorry.”_ _

_ _“I just wanted to see him. To talk to him. To tell him I still loved him. But … it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. For him.”_ _

_ _“So what did you do?”_ _

_ _“I found a bar. I drank for hours. And then I fucked the bartender in the store cupboard. She was young, and hot, and I was … I don't know. I needed to feel.”_ _

_ _Alex rubbed her back soothingly._ _

_ _“I hated myself. Immediately. So I took an earlier flight back, and I went straight to the apartment. I think I was still drunk. I know I was. And I told Emily what I had done. I couldn't live with myself. Turns out she couldn't live with me either,” Maggie tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob._ _

_ _“She threw you out?”_ _

_ _Maggie nodded. “Can't blame her.”_ _

_ _“Have you tried to contact him since?”_ _

_ _“No point. It is what it is. But …,” Maggie hesitated._ _

_ _“I know, Maggie. I know,” Alex held her gently, and rubbed her back._ _

_ _Maggie was relieved that they had had the conversation. The subject of Paulie had been lurking ever since she had told Alex of his existence. And she expected, now, that Alex would want to talk about the possibility of kids again in the future, and Maggie just couldn't think about it yet. Her head pounded, and she wanted to sleep. But Alex didn't say anything. She just held her. And, as she drifted off to sleep, Alex pulled a blanket over her and lay her down on the couch, and let her sleep._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Kara grinned as a naked Lena sauntered across her small kitchen to get coffee. She loved that Lena was so unselfconscious around her. Lena was stunning, and she was confident. Well, she was confident with Kara. She knew that Kara found her irresistible. Kara knew that she still lacked confidence about where she came from. Lena felt guilt because of the terrible actions of her brother and her mother, and she also felt guilt about inheriting huge wealth.

Kara knew that Luthor Corp's value had multiplied, many times, since Lena had taken over. And her charitable foundations were now worth more than the value of what she had inherited in the first place – and, along with that, she employed nearly 20,000 people, all of whom relied on her for their livelihood.

Lena came back to the bed, two mugs in hand. She leant down to kiss Kara very gently. Kara hummed with pleasure.

Four hours later, Lena fell on to her back, panting, and bathed in sweat. She loved that Kara had such a high sex drive. Kara rolled on to her side and placed a hand on Lena's trembling abdomen, stroking it gently. Kara grinned. “So, Ms Luthor,” she pretended to put on her reporter voice, “just how do you think it is working for you?”

“How do I think _what_ is working?”

“Living together,” Kara said.

Lena turned to face her. “I would say, Miss Danvers, that everything seems satisfactory so far.”

“Satisfactory?” Kara squeaked, indignantly.

“Oh yeah. Satisfactory. _Extremely_ satisfactory,” Lena grinned as her hand reached its target.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex opened the door, and Maggie was instantly anxious when she saw the bags under her eyes. Maggie pulled her into a hug, hating that she could detect a slight tremble. “Danvers?” her voice was soft.

Alex nodded, and a tear escaped. Maggie led her quietly to the couch. “Bad night?”

Alex nodded again. “Awful,” she admitted. She hated that she was burdening Maggie with her unhappiness, but she had promised G to be completely honest with Maggie at all times. She knew it was her only hope of getting through this.

“Did you run?”

“Yeah. Didn't help.”

“What can I do?” Maggie felt desperate. Alex was so pale, and she was almost monosyllabic.

Alex shrugged.

Maggie realized that this had probably been going on for longer than Alex was admitting. It was two days since she had seen her, and she had been a little quiet then. “When did you last sleep? Properly, I mean?”

Alex thought about it. “Tuesday?” she guessed.

Maggie's heart clenched. That was four days ago. No wonder Alex wasn't coping.

“Okay, Danvers. Pajamas. Now. And I'm going to make you some breakfast,” she saw Alex pale at the mention of food. “Okay, no food yet. I'm going to make you drink a pint of water, though. And it doesn't matter if you don't sleep,” she knew that the more anxious Alex got about her insomnia, the worse it got. “We'll just snuggle up. Watch a movie. Talk. Or not talk.”

“You'll stay?” Alex knew that they had agreed not to spend nights together. But this was not a night. This was daytime. And she was so exhausted, but every time she lay down, her head started messing with her. Maybe if Maggie were there, it would be different.

Alex emerged from the bathroom, to see Maggie sitting on the bed in her boxers and a long t-shirt that she had stolen from Alex's drawer. Her eyes pricked. This had been her reality for so long, until she had fucked it up. Maybe it could be again? Her head pounded.

Maggie guided her under the covers, held out two Advil and made her take them with some more water. Then, very chastely, Maggie joined her and guided her into her lap. “You don't have to sleep,” Maggie reminded her, as her hand gentled her hair. “Don't put any pressure on yourself.”

Alex slept for 13 hours straight. She awoke to find herself still in Maggie's arms. Maggie was reading a book, one hand stroking Alex's back absent-mindedly. Alex turned slightly, alerting Maggie.

Maggie smiled. “Hey,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Alex told her. She sat up. “I'm good.”

“Cravings?”

“Better,” Alex smiled. She looked at the clock. 2.18am. She yawned. “Gotta pee.”

When she came out of the bathroom, Maggie was no longer there. She walked down the three steps to her living area, and smiled when Maggie pulled eggs from the fridge. “Omelet?” Maggie suggested. She knew Alex had to be starving.

Alex nodded. Within minutes, a light, fluffy omelet appeared in front of her. “When did you learn to cook?” she teased, gently.

“I didn't,” Maggie smiled back. “Just omelets. And grilled cheese. And toast. And cereal.” She watched Alex eat, relieved that she was getting some food inside her. No sleep and no food, that was going to make everything so much harder.

When Alex had finished, Maggie took away her plate. She looked around for her jeans, and reached for them. She thought she should go, not risk Alex's recovery in any way, though it was only two weeks until Alex's one-year anniversary of her sobriety.

“Stay,” Alex said softly, and she yawned again. “Please?”

Maggie could see that this was a plea to be held again. “Okay,” she said, quietly, and led Alex back to bed. Alex slept until after 9am.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's your turn to buy dinner,” Nick teased, when G's eyes lit up at the sight of the In-N-Out-Burger.

G grasped her hand and pulled her toward the restaurant. They had been walking on the beach all morning, and she was starving. It was their second 'date', though it was not traditional in any way. Nick knew, instinctively, that a restaurant – with all the booze – would not work for G. Not yet. So she had suggested that they spend the day by the water. It was a chilly day, but the fresh, clean air had been great for them both.

Nick didn't get much time off, so this Sunday was a special treat for her. She knew that she should cut down on her hours at the precinct, but she loved her job. And, up to now, there hadn't been anything else that had captured her attention. Now she was starting to wonder if it would soon be time for her to start re-assessing her priorities.

“Double-Double?” G suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

“Of course,” Nick looked offended that she thought she might want something else. “And a strawberry shake. Since you're paying.” She grinned.

“So,” G asked when they sat down with their food. “How long have you been a cop?”

Nick thought about it. “I've been a detective for 17 years. Joined up 26 years ago.”

G looked astounded. “So you were in your crib when you signed up? Just how old are you, Detective Evans?”

“I'm 45. I was nearly 19 when I joined. How old did you think I was?”

“Dunno. Maybe 36? Something like that.”

Nick grinned. “It's the clean living that makes me look so young. So, Polacki, since we're interrogating each other – and you should remember that I'm an expert at witness interviews – how old are you? 75? 76?” she teased.

G threw a fry at her. “89,” she replied, deadpan. She gestured to her, frankly, hot as hell, body. “Clean living,” she laughed. “I'm 54. Not quite old enough to be your mother.”

Nick smiled. “Thank God,” she reached over and pulled G into a kiss. “Because right now, I would be _very_ disappointed if your feelings toward me were maternal.”

G felt her heartrate quicken. The woman opposite her was hot as hell. “Definitely not maternal,” G's voice cracked.

“So how are you at golf?” Nick changed the subject.

G blinked in surprise.

“C'mon, Gun Girl, we've gotta work off these burgers,” Nick gestured to the table.

“Gun Girl?”

“That's what I've been calling you in my mind, ever since I first saw you at that desk,” Nick laughed.

“I called you Legs,” G admitted, loving the hearty guffaw that Nick gave.

“So you like my legs?”

“I like all of you,” G stared pointedly at her generous breasts, half-hidden under the ever-present leather jacket. God, she was such a cliché. “I just thought calling you Boobs was disrespectful.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'm okay,” Maggie snapped, when Alex tried to help her down the step. Her leg was killing her. She swatted away Alex's hand.

“It shouldn't still be hurting that bad,” Alex said, cautiously. She could tell how much pain Maggie was in, and Maggie would never admit that. She would just get progressively snarkier. Alex knew this of old.

“It's fine,” Maggie lied. She hated this. Her life was coming together, gloriously, in a way she hadn't dare hope. But her fucking leg was screwing everything up. Somehow it was getting worse, which seemed so unfair.

Alex just raised an eyebrow.

“You have a suggestion, _Doctor_ Danvers?” Maggie knew she was being a bitch. She could also tell by the slight lift of Alex's lips that Alex was more amused than hurt. She grinned. “I'm doing it again, right?”

“Little bit,” Alex admitted, with a wry smile of her own.

“Buy me a coffee?” Maggie suggested, relaxing a little. She knew how much Alex cared.

“Do you promise not to throw it at me?” Alex smirked a little.

“Depends on how annoying you are,” Maggie's eyes twinkled. God, she had missed this so much. The sparring with Alex was always fun.


	7. Chapter 7

“You didn't tell me how good you were,” G laughed as they left the golf course.

Nick grinned. “I was undercover at a golf course for close to 18 months. Breaking up a child trafficking ring. I got some intensive coaching before I started. What's wrong, Old Lady? Sorry you can't keep up with me?” she put her clubs back in the car.

G grinned and caught her by the hand. She pushed her gently against the side of the car, and kissed her passionately. “There's one way I can definitely keep up,” she said. “Want me to demonstrate?”

Nick's mouth went dry.

They drove to Nick's apartment, as it was closer than G's. Nick's insides melted when G kissed her again in the elevator on the way to the eighth floor. They stumbled through the door. “Sure you're ready for this?” Nick asked.

“I'll show you just how ready I am,” G reached for her again.

Nick held up a hand. “I'm serious,” she said, quietly. “Is this a good time? In your recovery? You sure you want to do this? I'm not in any hurry, you know. I gotta feeling you're worth waiting for.”

G was touched by her concern. She took her hand, squeezing the fingers gently. “I am sure,” she said. “Truly. I'm great. I feel good. And you, you're amazing. I don't expect anything from you. I just want us to have some fun.”

Nick smiled. “Then let's have some fun,” she agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'd like you to have another x-ray,” Alex took Maggie's hand. She knew Maggie would be resistant. She wondered if she had had anyone to help her through when she was hurt. Maggie hated anything medical, hospitals most of all. She would not have asked any questions, nor would she have gone back if anything seemed wrong. She would have just wanted to get out of there.

“Why?” Maggie tried to keep her voice even. This was awful. But the pain was awful too. If Alex could do what she was doing, every day, to face up to her fears, Maggie could at least try to be constructive.

“I'd like Brookes to take a look at it. He's a superb orthopedist. And, if there's something he can do, if something's not quite right, it's not going to get better on its own.”

“And if there's nothing?” Maggie voiced one of her biggest fears.

“Then we'll make a plan,” Alex said. She squeezed Maggie's fingers. “It's worth a try, right?”

Maggie nodded. “When can we do this?”

“I have some contacts. We could probably get you in tomorrow,” Alex looked relieved and happy, and Maggie was pleased that she had made the decision. This was going to reduce the stress on Alex.

“Do it,” Maggie said. She leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G lay on her side, her fingers idly tracing Nick's nipple. She grinned. “I think I may have to reconsider the Boobs nickname,” she loved feeling the flesh pucker at her touch. “These,” she kissed the tightening flesh softly, and let her tongue wander for a few seconds, smiling at the moan it elicited from Nick, “are kinda spectacular.”

“You can call me anything you want,” Nick smiled lazily. “Just as long as you call me.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex peered closely at the x-ray.

“The plate has moved, and this,” Brookes pointed at the screen, for Maggie's benefit. It was clear that Alex had seen and taken in what the x-ray meant, “is what's causing the worst of the pain. The screw isn't where it should be, and now it's pressing on the nerve. I don't know if it was a sloppy operation, or if you've had a fall since it was done, but it's all displaced.”

“But you can fix it, right?” Maggie hated the anxious look on Alex's face. She would go through any operations if only it would take this stress away from Alex. She knew stress was not a good thing for a recovering alcoholic.

Brookes nodded. “The operation would be more extensive than last time. I want to use a bigger plate, and fasten it here, here and here,” he pointed to the screen. Alex was nodding her approval. “The recovery will be hard, but it will be worth it.”

“Will I be able to play the violin again, doctor?” Maggie teased, pleased to see the corner of Alex's mouth lift. She only cared about Alex in all of this.

“It's not going to be a magic fix,” the doctor sat next to Maggie. “You will still have some limitations. And, likely, some pain. But it will be much better than it is now. What you have there now is only going to get worse, and soon, by the look of this pin,” he pointed again.

“I'll do it,” Maggie said, quickly, before she changed her mind.

“You'll need to have someone with you at all times for at least the first ten days after you get home,” the doctor consulted his notes.

“She'll be staying with me,” Alex said, quickly, ignoring the look that Maggie gave her.

Maggie shrugged. They would have this discussion later.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Oh Jesus,” Nick moaned as G pressed her against the wall of the shower. She couldn't believe that she was about to come yet again. “I … oh God. G, that's … oh fuck.”

G grinned wolfishly. “I thought that's what I was doing,” she teased. “C'mon, Legs. You can do this … you're so close,” Nick's shuddering breaths told her how close she was, “we just need to … there,” she bit down on Nick's nipple, smiling into the puckered flesh as her lover came explosively, thrusting uncontrollably against her. She held her in her strong arms. “See,” she said quietly, “I knew you could do it.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Danvers, listen,” Maggie was getting tetchy. “I can stay in a medical facility. We are _not_ going to jeopardize your recovery. Nothing is more important than that. _Nothing_,” she wiped away a tear angrily.

Alex hated that she had Maggie so worried about her. But she knew she could do this. “It's okay, Maggie,” she said. “I did think about everything. Carefully. And I talked to G, and she agrees with me. Hey, it's been nearly 13 months of sobriety for me. I feel great. Most of the time,” she admitted that it was still difficult sometimes, often when she least expected it. “And you've been amazing. You've been so patient. And,” she grinned shyly. “I don't think it will be long before …,” she gestured between them.

Alex and Maggie had had a long talk, the day before she got her one-year chip. They had both agreed not to leap straight back into their physical relationship, but to just take it one day at a time, and they would know when they were both ready. And they were both really enjoying taking it slow, realizing that their intimacy was based on so much more than sex.

“I mean it, Mags,” Alex said. “Hey, it's not like you're gonna be up for anything for a while after anyway. And I'll sleep on the couch. _Definitely_ for the first couple of weeks. And, after that, we'll see. But I am ready for this. I'd tell you if I weren't. G has made me realize that I have to prioritize my sobriety, for your sake as much as for mine. So I won't risk it. I swear. And if it becomes difficult, we'll fix something up. We'll just keep talking.”

Maggie looked a her anxiously. She realized that Alex was telling the truth. “You swear you'll let me know if it becomes too much? They paid me compensation. I can afford to stay in a facility if we need it.”

Alex nodded. She leant forward and kissed Maggie very gently on the lips. “I swear,” she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You know better than anyone how long this sort of thing takes,” Kara reached out to a pacing Alex, and caught her hand, stilling her.

Alex shrugged.

“I know,” Kara said, softly. “I'd be the same if it were Lena. Or you,” she smiled, reminding Alex how much she loved her.

Alex was so happy that Kara and Lena were doing so well together. They were so different, but they just worked.

“Come sit,” Kara patted the chair next to her, and Alex reluctantly sat.

“You know she'll be okay, right?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, furious as her eyes filled. She shouldn't fall apart, this was crazy. She was a doctor. She knew Maggie was in safe hands. And she was young, and fit. “I just can't lose her again,” she whispered, voicing her greatest fear.

“And you won't,” Kara said.

“I know,” Alex agreed. She heard the door open, and looked up sharply. It was one of the theater nurses.

The nurse smiled. “Doctor Brookes just sent me out to update you. It's all going really well. She's handling it great, and they'll be finished up within the hour. You'll be able to see her as soon as she gets out of recovery.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex sat in Room 1024, drumming her fingers on her knees. Maggie had not yet been brought up, and every minute felt like a year. Kara had gone to get her some coffee, though she was getting decaff, whether Alex liked it or not. Alex looked up at the sound of the door, her face falling when she realized it was G, and not Maggie.

G grinned. “You could hurt a girl's feelings with that reaction, kid,” she teased.

Alex rose from her seat and walked toward her, feeling some solace as G's strong arms came around her and held her tight. “It's okay,” G said softly. “It's okay. She's okay. She's okay, kid.”

Alex nodded, her face buried in G's shoulder.

“Jonesing for a scotch?” G guessed.

Alex nodded again.

G saw the door opening, and she smiled. She pulled back and touched Alex's cheek. “Here's something even better,” she gestured to the bed that was being brought into the room.

Alex looked over, to see a groggy Maggie, with a dopey grin on her face. “What's this, Danvers?” Maggie slurred. “You get with another woman as soon as my back's turned?”

“Yeah Maggie,” Alex took up her hand. Her gloriously warm hand. Her soft skin. “That's exactly what's going on.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“God they are so cute,” G told Nick, when she phoned her from the hospital canteen. “They're like teenagers.” Her heart had filled with pleasure when she watched Alex and Maggie interacting. Maggie was effectively stoned with all the drugs coursing through her system, and Alex was just watching her and humoring her. They clearly adored each other.

Nick was relieved. She knew that her lover had been worried about the stress that it was causing to Alex. “I'm going past the hospital in an hour or so. You wanna ride?” she knew that G's car was in the shop.

“That would be great. And you can come in and meet them.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena sat back in her chair, her back aching. She had been peering into the same microscope for what seemed like days. Her eyes were gritty, and she had the beginning of a headache. “I was hoping you'd be finished by now,” she heard Kara's voice, and turned round, immediately feeling better.

Lena had not expected to see Kara; she had thought she would stay with Alex. “How's Maggie?”

“She's great. They're both great. Hey, are you okay? You look pale.”

“I'm okay,” Lena tried to stifle a yawn. “Long day.”

“Let's stay here tonight,” Kara suggested. Lena's penthouse was on the top of the building that housed the lab. “You've got that huge spa bath. We could relax in that, and then I could give you one of my massages.”

Lena smiled at that thought. Kara's massages were amazing. And she didn't really like her apartment, but she had to admit, the spa bath sounded good. She pulled Kara to her and kissed her. “That would be perfect,” she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I swear to God, if you don't stop hovering, I'm gonna find somewhere very uncomfortable to put these crutches,” Maggie threatened Alex. She hated being a patient, so she was find new and creative ways to misbehave. Today, it was insulting Alex. They both knew it was in fun, and just Maggie's way of dealing with the frustration of her immobility.

Alex nodded. “Before you do that, you want sprinkles with this disgusting ice cream?”

“Vegan ice cream is not disgusting,” Maggie protested.

“I don't even know why you eat it. I mean, you eat pizza, you're not even a vegan.”

Maggie just grinned, and Alex knew there was a story. She eyed her. “Spill,” Alex demanded.

“Like all good things in life, it comes down to sex,” Maggie said, making Alex choke on her coffee. Alex raised an eyebrow. “It was in college. There was this really cute girl, and she had a part-time job in the ice-cream parlour. She was having trouble finding customers for the vegan selection. So I discovered that I preferred it.”

“And the girl?”

“She discovered that her favorite flavor was not vanilla after all.”

Alex loved the mischief dancing in Maggie's eyes. “You, Dimples, are incorrigible,” she leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

“And you’re sure you are ready?” Maggie tried to sound relaxed, though in reality, her stress levels were through the roof.

“I’m sure, Dimples,” Alex told her, though she was much more nervous than she liked to admit. It was now thirteen-and-a-half months since she had left the DEO, and everyone there knew why she had been absent. Three months into her recovery, Alex had sent an email to everyone — from the top scientists to the janitors — explaining the reason for her absence. She wanted to be able to be open and up front about her predicament, and to try to remove any shame. The shame that attached to the situation had been only when she continued to work long after the problem had become acute. There was no shame in facing up to it, and working/harder than she ever had in her life to fix things. She also wanted to create a work environment where, if anyone else was suffering a similar illness, they would feel more confident about seeking help. Haley’s admission of her own problems had helped Alex immeasurably.

But this was a year on. Would her colleagues — her subordinates — feel able to trust her? She had been very touched by many of the emails and cards she had received, but would they be confident in her abilities, especially in a life or death situation? “It’ll be fine,” she said to Maggie, struggling to believe it herself.

“Call me. Any time. If I can help in any way,” Maggie instructed her. She couldn’t help feeling terrified for Alex. What if this was too much for her?

“You have to trust me,” Alex told her, softly.

“I do,” Maggie really meant it. She reached for her crutches. She understood Alex’s eagerness to return to work. She had been back at the detective agency for a week and, even though she was still on desk duty, it had given her a huge boost. It had also left Alex alone with her thoughts a lot more. “I just ... I just love you so much.”

Alex’s heart melted. Maggie was so kind, so gentle. And so patient.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex strode toward her bike in the parking lot beneath her apartment. Standing next to it, with a wry grin and a small parcel in her hand was G. “Hey kid,” G called. “You’re looking good.”

Alex smiled. “Did Maggie call you?”

“She wouldn’t dare,” G laughed. “Wanted to see how you are doing.”

“And you just happened to be in the area at,” Alex looked at her watch, “0713hrs.”

“What can I tell you, kid, I’m an early riser.”

“No. You’re not. We shared a room, remember? And you’re a horrible liar.”

G grinned. “Okay, so maybe I made a detour. I _was_ up early today, though, as it happens. Nick had to be on shift by 6.30am, so I’ve been awake for hours.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Wanted to send her off with a smile on her face,” G chortled.

It was Alex’s turn to smile. “You two are still strong, then.”

G nodded. “She’s ... you know. She’s ...”

“Special?” Alex offered.

G nodded again. “Yeah,” she said. “She really is.”

Alex drew her into a spontaneous hug. She was so blessed to have G in her life. The circumstances of their meeting had been terrible, but she would hate to be without her now.

“Gotcha something. For your first day back.” G held out a small package.

Alex opened the box, and her face split into a wide grin. It contained a metal nameplate, with the words: _Alex Danvers. A Fucking Legend._ inscribed on it.

“S’magnetic,” G told her. “So if you are too much of a pussy to put it on your office door, you can stick it on the inside of your locker. But,” she looked at her friend with a serious look on her face. “You have to promise me you will put it somewhere you’ll see it at least twice a day. You _are_ a fucking legend kid. And I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

“I love you, G,” Alex told her.

“Of course you do, kid. You’re only human,” G blinked away her tears.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Call her,” J’onn said to Maggie, when she checked her phone for the third time in ten minutes.

Maggie shook her head. She wanted Alex to know that she trusted her, trusted her judgment. And she did. In the field, Alex was incredibly impressive. “No, it’s okay,” Maggie jumped as her phone buzzed. She checked the text message:

AD to MS: My turn to cook. Thai?

Maggie smiled. They both knew how terrible they were in the kitchen. One day, one of them was actually going to have to learn how to cook. But Alex was picking up take-out tonight, so they would be fine.

MS to AD: Perfect. How is your day?

AD to MS: Going great. Love you, Dimples.

Maggie exhaled with relief. She had to suppress a desire to take Alex out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. They had been out a couple of times, but she knew that Alex felt more vulnerable at stressful or emotional times, and her first day back at work was both of those things. Surrounding her with booze would not be helpful. She would pick her up some flowers on the way home.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Maggie, those are beautiful. Are they for Alex?” Kara was waiting outside the apartment block when Maggie got back.

Maggie nodded. “Important day.”

“Is she okay?” Kara wanted to know.

“She’s good, I think. Her text messages are all upbeat. Come in, see for yourself.”

“Not tonight,” Kara told her. “You both need time to yourselves. Tell her I love her, and that I’ll see her at Games Night. She _loves_ sunflowers,” Kara gestured to the flowers in Maggie’s hand.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena smiled as the door to the apartment opened. She knew how tense Kara had been all day. She had spent the day at Catco, and knew that any weak excuse to visit the DEO would have ticked Alex off. So she had forced herself to hold back, and Lena knew how hard that was for her. So Lena had left work early to cook an enormous lasagne for Kara. She had also made the time to shower, and laughed with delight at the expression on Kara’s face when she saw her in just a transparent negligée. “We have 27 minutes until the food is ready,” Lena kissed Kara tenderly. She took her by the hand and led her toward the bed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex awoke on Saturday morning, and stretched, feeling the pull where she had wrenched her shoulder manhandling a recalcitrant alien the day before. She should get some heat on that. Then she heard the shower running, and an idea formed.

Maggie startled when she felt a soft hand on her back. She turned in the hot spray, to see a naked Alex in front of her. They had been sharing a bed for the past four months, but their interactions had been fairly chaste, apart from a couple of recent make-out sessions. But the look in Alex’s eyes was unmistakeable. Alex reached out and pulled Maggie to her.

“Are you sure?” Maggie’s voice was husky.

Alex nodded. “Completely.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was early afternoon when Maggie turned lazily in bed, and feathered her hand over Alex’s taut stomach. “So it’s true.”

“Wha’s true?” Alex’s voice was almost slurred.

“The best things in life really are worth waiting for,” Maggie said. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Alex replied. “You? Did I hurt your leg?”

“My leg is perfect. Just like you.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You are kidding me,” Nick said, grinning when she looked up at the building. “An escape room? You do know I’m a cop, right?”

“You said we needed to find something to do that doesn’t involve the bedroom,” G laughed. “I thought it might be fun.”

Nick chuckled. “Anything’s fun when I’m with you,” she really meant it. It had been a tough week, and she had yet to admit to G that her whole squad had been devastated by the death of a two-and-a-half-year-old girl earlier in the week. G knew that something was wrong, and Nick was grateful that she hadn’t pushed her on it. She shook herself in an attempt to shift the headache that had been building for the past two days.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can’t believe I missed that clue in the test tube,” Nick was mortified that G had been better than she had at solving all the clues.

G reached for her hand. “Walk by the lake?” she suggested.

Nick nodded. After nearly an hour, they found themselves sitting on a grass knoll. G wrapped her arms around Nick, and pulled her to her. “You don’t have to be a tough cop with me,” she said, gently.

Nick nodded. She wanted to talk, but she was afraid that if she started, she would never stop. She felt G’s strong hand stroke her back. “I know you aren’t feeling great,” G massaged her neck. “Early night? Just to sleep?”

Nick mumbled her assent. Things would be better once she got rid of the damned headache.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G pulled Nick to her in the bed, and stroked her hair lovingly.

“Can we maybe talk tomorrow?” Nick’s voice was small.

“Of course,” G whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Ow. Fuck,” Maggie protested as the physio manipulated her sore leg.

Alex tried not to snigger. The physio was excellent at his job, but he had no sense of humor at all, and Maggie delighted in irritating him with curse words and stupid jokes.

“I’m not a contortionist,” Maggie complained. “Although my girlfriend will tell you ...”

“Maggie,” Alex warned.

“Oh c’mon, Danvers. Bruce can see you. He must know that there’s no way I’m going to be able to keep my hands off you. I mean, if we hadn’t been, well, you know, then... that muscle wouldn't be ...”

Alex stood sharply. “I’m going to get a coffee,” she strode toward the door. “And I’m going to get your some iced water to cool you down,” she told Maggie. She could tell by Maggie’s expression how much fun she was having. Maggie was one of the most tolerant people she had ever met, but she had never been able to cope with anyone without a sense of humor.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You should have seen his face,” Maggie said smugly, when she accepted a coffee from Nick when they all met up at the coffee shop after the meeting that Alex and G had attended.

“That, my darling,” Alex kissed her on the cheek, “is because you have no boundaries.”

Maggie grinned.

“I’ll bet he’s dreading next week,” G said.

“That’s the best part,” Maggie said. “When I booked the next appointment, he was inexplicably busy. Starting with a new girl next week. Someone I can flirt with.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She was so happy that Maggie was having fun. She was making definite progress with her leg but, as they had all expected, it was becoming clear that she would never be 100% fit again. But Maggie genuinely didn’t seem to care too much. She was just happy that they were together and that, despite the occasional bad day, Alex was coping with her alcoholism.

Maggie looked up and waved when she saw Kara and Lena enter the coffee shop. “Little D. Come tell us about your day. You too, Dr Frankenstein,” Maggie loved teasing Lena.

“Hey, Hopalong,” Lena teased Maggie back, and kissed her on the cheek. “Alex managing to keep you in line?”

“Never,” Alex and Maggie spoke simultaneously, and both started laughing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G hugged Alex tight as they left the meeting. “Told you you were a fucking legend,” G grinned. “Now go home. Tell Maggie hi.”

“Tell me yourself,” Maggie teased, as she came around the corner. “Hey G,” she grinned, shyly. “Special day.”

“Sure is, Sherlock,” G agreed. Maggie laughed at the nickname that G had recently started using for her.

“I wanna see,” Maggie held out her hand, demandingly.

Alex shrugged, and dug into her pocket. She dropped her 18-month chip into Maggie's outstretched palm. Maggie looked at it, and blinked. She wiped away a tear. “I don't suppose anyone wants to go for a drink to celebrate?” she teased.

G swatted her on the shoulder. “I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds to it.” She looked at her watch. “Gotta swing by the 23rd precinct. Officer Dibble is off duty in twenty minutes.”

“Does she know you call her that?” Maggie asked, laughing.

G just winked, and strode off.

Maggie turned to Alex, who seemed rather quiet. “You okay?” she asked her softly.

Alex nodded. She took Maggie's hand, as they walked toward the subway. “I … I was never sure this day would come.”

Maggie squeezed her fingers. “I knew it would. And I am so proud of you. So, so proud. I know how hard it has been,” she leaned on her cane as she looked up at Alex. “You're amazing, Danvers.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Keep them shut,” Kara insisted. “We'll be there soon.”

Lena was nervous. Kara wasn't the best driver, and she really liked to be able to see what was going on when she was behind the wheel. But Kara had seemed tense that morning, and Lena was worried that something was wrong. So she went along with it, against her better instincts. Kara had been a little secretive for the past couple of weeks, there had been a few times when she had shut her laptop quickly, or had slid her phone into her pocket when normally she would have left it out on the table. But Lena trusted Kara, so she hadn't quizzed her about it. If Kara wanted to tell her, she would. When she was ready.

“You can open them now,” Kara said, as she parked in a leafy street.

Lena looked around. They were in a pleasant, residential area. “Is this Lakeside?”

Kara nodded. She chewed her lip, and she smiled shyly. She reached for Lena's hand. “You know how much I love living with you. It's been … it's been amazing. But,” she grinned. “You have _so_ many clothes. I mean, it's ridiculous. And we don't have enough room.” She saw the brief panic flit across Lena's face. “I thought, maybe, we could get a bigger place. Not your apartment, I know you're not happy there. But I don't expect, or even want, you to buy us a house. I thought we could get one together. Then … then we have equal standing. And when I sell my apartment, and with my savings, and a mortgage...,” she pointed at the house across the street. “I could pay for half of that one. For example,” she said, hurriedly. “I mean. You have to love it too. And you have to want to move, too. This can't be just me. I did look around it a couple of times, and it's great. It's got three bedrooms, and a big yard, and we could convert the basement, and...” she stopped when Lena kissed her.

Lena then got out of the car. “What are you waiting for? I want to see this place.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“That's new,” Kara pointed out the thumb ring that Alex wore on her right thumb.

Alex smiled, and twiddled with the ring. “Maggie got it for me. To celebrate 18 months without a drink.”

“What's that stone?” Kara pointed to the tiny stone in the silver ring.

“Aquamarine,” Maggie chimed in. “It's Alex's birthstone. And it symbolizes courage and protection. Kinda sums her up, right?”

Kara smiled. She loved how having Maggie back in her life had transformed Alex's life. They had now been living together full time for nearly six months, and they both seemed happier than ever. Maggie's leg still caused her some problems, but it was so much better than it had been. She still used the cane most of the time, on Alex's advice, since her leg was now almost an inch shorter, and she wanted to avoid any back problems, but Kara was pleased to see that it didn't hold her back. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Fuck,” Nick threw her phone on the couch in disgust. “It's supposed to be my damned day off. I had plans to work on that shelf in the kitchen. And then I was going to work on my girlfriend,” she grinned, lasciviously.

“Somethin' happen?” G asked.

“García's out sick. Gotta help Anderson with that damned government security bullshit ass-kissing exercise,” Nick was furious. She also suspected that García's illness was rather too well-timed.

“What's that all about?”

“Some fucking politician is giving some fucking security presentation at the NC Library Complex. The Chief promised that there would be representatives from all levels of the department there. As if we haven't got better things to do.”

“Such as?” G teased.

“You. I was going to do _you_,” Nick said. She pulled her into a passionate kiss. “Hold that thought, Gun Girl. I'm going to finish that off when I get back.”

“You promise?”

“Oh God yes.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“That's it. Right there,” Maggie told G, as she marked the wall. G had decided to do Nick a favor, and fix the shelf in her kitchen while she was sulking at the ass-kissing exercise, and she had asked Maggie to come over and help. Even using a level, she didn't trust herself to get the shelf straight.

“Alex is pissed too,” Maggie grinned, passing G the drill bit. “She's there, with Kara, in her role as FBI agent.”

G laughed. She knew damned well that Alex wasn't FBI, but it was the code they all used, to keep her and her secret safe. “I hope Nick doesn't see her. She'll spend the whole time trying to make her laugh.”

“It's okay. Alex will just scowl, and make her suffer later,” Maggie chortled. She could just see it now – Alex stonily ignoring Nick's goofing about. Alex had a great poker face. Alex was great at poker, too. They should re-instate their poker nights. She and Alex had been the only serious drinkers during it anyway, the others barely touched booze. So doing it again without any booze would still work. “You play poker?” Maggie asked G.

G grinned. “I _love_ poker,” she said. 

“We'll set it up,” Maggie said. Then the sound of a distant boom made her blood run cold. She ran to the window. There was a plume of smoke in the distance. She opened the window, and she could hear screaming.

G switched the television on.

“We are getting reports of a major catastrophe at the National City Library Complex, in downtown National City,” the newsreader spoke. “Details are sparse. Eyewitnesses report an explosion. Our cameras are on their way; a cordon is being set up around the area.”

Maggie grabbed her car keys and her gun. “Let's go,” she said, urgently to G.

Maggie knew it was wrong to use her old gold shield, which she had “forgotten” to return, to get through the police cordons, but she didn't care, bringing G along with her. It took them nearly an hour, but they were finally standing outside the building. It was chaos; fire crews were struggling with several fires of different sizes, people were screaming, ambulances filled and departed. And then she saw Kara carefully deposit a bleeding man on a gurney. She called out to her. 

Kara's face was smudged with smoke, and she looked frantic. This was a nightmare for her, not knowing who to help first.

“Alex is okay,” Kara told Maggie, hurriedly. “She's helping.”

“Get us in,” Maggie and G confidently followed Kara inside. Nobody was going to argue with Supergirl.

Alex wiped sweat from her face, unsurprised when her hand came back covered in blood. Her arm hurt like a son of a bitch, and she was fairly sure she had cracked some ribs. But others needed her help. Kara was invaluable, as she was able to identify the most unstable parts of the building, and direct the EMTs to where it was safe to remove the injured. And the dead. Alex had counted six so far. This was insane. And then she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to shake it off, and Maggie was there, in front of her, like a vision. She stared. Maggie reached up with her handkerchief, and wiped blood from Alex's face. Alex just wanted to be held by Maggie. But there was work to do. “I'm here with G. What can we do?” Maggie asked.

Alex pointed to a pile of rubble behind her. “Kara says that's stable, but there's two people underneath. Can you start clearing? I'm just going to help get these people out,” she gestured to a room with its exit barred by sparking electrical wires.

Maggie nodded. She kissed Alex quickly on the lips. She didn't warn her to be careful. Alex probably knew more about electricity than anyone in the building right now. And she didn't tell her she loved her. Alex already knew that.

It took a team of eight – nine, when Alex joined them half an hour later – almost an hour to clear enough of the rubble to start to help the trapped people underneath. Kara had wanted to help, but she was called away urgently to prop up the floor of the conference room until everyone had been cleared, which was taking forever. Maggie climbed up the remaining rubble, reasoning that she was the smallest one. Despite the leg, she was agile and strong, and she was relieved to see a hand sticking out, waving weakly to get their attention. And then she recognized the watch. It was the watch that G had bought for Nick's last birthday. She prayed it was just a coincidence, but she also recognized the blue serge material of the police uniform Nick would likely have had to wear. At least she was moving. 

Maggie lifted the last piece of rock, and gasped. She was right. Nick's blood-stained face looked up at her. “Take her,” Nick gestured to the child in her arms. She was, at most, eight years old. Maggie could see by the awkward angle of Nick's other arm that it was broken, so carefully she leant down and removed the sobbing child from Nick's grasp. She passed her to Alex, who was just behind her.

As each piece of rubble was removed, the extent of Nick's injuries became more apparent. Alex kept G busy with clearing a path, knowing that she had to delay the moment before she recognized her girlfriend. They needed the ground to be more stable, and getting Nick out was the top priority. One of the EMTs sat by Nick's head and cradled it carefully. Her breathing was worsening, and her eyes were unfocused.

“C'mon,” Maggie told her. “You've done the hard bit. We're here. You're gonna be okay,” she whispered to her friend. “Talk to me, Nick.”

“Ma …,” Nick's voice came out in a gurgle. Maggie knew this wasn't good. Minutes later, Nick was on a gurney as the EMTs ran her out of the building toward the nearest ambulance. 

Alex saw the gurney loading, so grabbed G's hand and dragged her toward the ambulance. “We're coming with you,” she flashed her credentials at the EMT, who stood aside. Alex winced as she climbed up. She would never forget the look on G's face when she realized who was on the gurney.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Broken femur. Broken clavicle. Broken radius. Open head wound. Possible collapsed lung. Blood pressure is plummeting,” the EMT spoke urgently into the radio. “We need to get her to surgery; there's an internal bleed.”

Alex's heart sank. She saw that the traffic was backed up on the road, and time was of the essence. And then she felt the ambulance lurch, lift up and turn. Out of the window, she saw trees whizzing past. Kara. It had to be Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G ran alongside Nick's gurney as they pushed it up the corridor. The staff were kind, and allowed her – and Alex – into the elevator as it went down three floors to the OR floor. But then a kindly nurse gently removed G's hand from Nick's unconscious form. “You can't go any further,” she said, gently.

G nodded dumbly. At least Nick was being helped immediately. She stared at Alex. “I don't know what to do, kid,” her voice came out as a whisper.

Alex ignored the searing pain in her own right arm, and gently laid the left one on G's shoulder. “Come with me. We'll go to the desk. We'll get her all signed in. Then you can get cleaned up.” 

G looked down, and realized that there was blood all over her shirt. Nick's blood.

Alex reached for her hand, and led her to the elevator. “Kara did us a favor. Mercy is the best hospital in the area. She's in the best place.”

G nodded. Like a child, she followed Alex obediently to the desk, and sat in the chair that Alex indicated. She replied to all the questions that the receptionist asked, stumbling at the insurance forms.

“She does have insurance,” G said. “I … I just … I don't know ...”

“If there are any problems, send the bills to me. All of them,” Lena was miraculously at the desk. She pushed a business card across the desk. “Please ensure she gets the best possible care. I can pay up front if it helps.”

“Thank you, ma'am. That won't be necessary,” the receptionist was overawed.

“Kara has gone back to help,” Lena said. “She called me. Said she'll be here within an hour. What can I do?”

“You can make her see a doctor,” G said, hoarsely, indicating a pale Alex, who held her right arm carefully.

Lena caught the attention of a nurse. “I think we need a chair,” she said, quietly, seeing Alex shaking as the adrenaline wore off. She looked across to see Maggie running up the corridor, ignoring the pain in her leg.

“She's okay,” Lena told her. “She's in good hands,” she smiled at the nurse. “G and I will be fine together.”

“Danvers,” Maggie said softly, helping her to sit in the chair. 

“It's nothing,” Alex sounded pissed. “I'm okay.”

“Then it won't take long,” Maggie insisted. She had dust in her hair and grime on her face and, to Alex, had never looked more beautiful. “Lena's taking care of G. Let's get you fixed up.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Waiting room,” Alex insisted, once she was released by the doctor. She had been disappointed to find that she had three broken ribs. They would hurt like a mother for weeks, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She hadn't been surprised that her ulna bone in her right arm was broken, but she was relieved that it was a clean break and had not been displaced. So the cast would be enough. The technician had strapped her arm to her chest, to protect it and her broken ribs, and she had to admit she felt more secure. She had also been given five stitches in her face, and was promised it would only leave a tiny scar. She didn't really care about any of that. She needed to see G. She needed to know how Nick was.

“She's in the bathroom,” Lena said as they entered the waiting room. Maggie was trying not to limp, and Alex was trying not to wince. Those two were as bad as each other. “It was too much for her.”

“News?” Alex asked, one eye on the door to the bathroom. She didn't want to leave G alone.

“Broken leg, arm, collarbone. Some swelling to the brain. They're talking about monitoring the pressure, they said they might put a stent in. She lost a lot of blood. They had to remove her spleen. They were able to re-inflate the lung.”

“Induced coma?” Alex guessed.

“For a few days at least,” Lena nodded. She was suddenly exhausted. Everything had gone to shit so fast.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex heard the toilet flush and tapped on the door of the cubicle. A minute later, a pale and sweaty G emerged. She was breathing hard. “C'mon,” Alex said, softly. She guided her back to the waiting room, and sat her in a chair. She noted approvingly that a spare scrubs top and a package of wipes sat on the table.

“Let me,” Lena said, seeing how much pain Alex was in. Gently, she wiped G's face and her hands. She helped her out of her button-up, murmuring softly, as if she were helping a frightened child. She guided the scrubs top over her head. She looked around the room, and smiled as Kara entered, dressed in civilian clothes, carrying a blanket. Kara was so thoughtful. She draped the blanket around G's shoulders.

“Can I see her?” G asked.

“She's still in the OR. It'll be a few hours at least. I'm going to talk to the nurses, see if we can get you settled in her room before she gets out,” Lena headed toward the door, grateful when Kara followed her. Once in the elevator, Lena folded into Kara's arms. Kara kissed her tenderly.

“You've been great,” Kara told her. “You've taken care of everyone.”

“I wish I could help.”

“You can,” Kara grinned. “Let's go scare the nurses. You can get them the best room in the place. I'll get Supergirl to help if we need it.”

G stared at the floor, willing the minutes to move faster. She spotted a rubber mark on the linoleum, clearly from when a bed had been moved in or out of the room. She kept staring at it, trying to ground herself. Coma. It was the sort of word you heard all the time, but nobody ever really knew somebody who was in a coma. Even an induced one. But now she did. Nick was in a coma. It didn't make sense. Nick was supposed to be home by now. Nick was supposed to be admiring her new shelf. Nick was supposed to be making her howl with desire. But the shelf had been abandoned half way through. And Nick … Nick. She didn't know how to handle it. Nick had only been in her life for a few short months, but she filled her every moment. When she wasn't with Nick, she was daydreaming about her.

G felt Alex's hand caress her back. She took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, kid,” she said.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. She's being helped. She has the best team with her. Let me just go check,” Alex squeezed her shoulder, and left the room.

“She'll get some answers,” Maggie reassured G. “Nobody argues with Alex Danvers.” She was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but she realized how damned stupid that was. She tried to imagine if it were Alex in that OR, and the horror was too much to contemplate. She remembered how she had felt when she had seen Alex floating in that tank, and the indescribable relief of taking her cold, but still very much alive, body into her arms. The sound of Alex's cough had been the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Alex returned a few minutes later. “She's in recovery. She coped well with the operation. They're going to keep her there for a few hours, and then they'll bring her up.”


	10. Chapter 10

G had never known fear like it. Watching Nick being brought into the room was surreal. There were so many machines. And Nick looked so small. Nick was only an inch shorter than G's own 5ft11, but she seemed tiny now. Her dark blonde hair was disheveled, and she could see that a section had been shaved at the back. The ventilation scared her most of all.

“It's going to be at least three days,” the doctor explained kindly. “It all depends on how she responds. We are monitoring the pressure in her brain. The stent should help reduce the effects of the swelling. There is a good chance that she will come out of this with no deficits to the brain. We just have to give it time.”

G wasn't even listening. She was holding Nick's undamaged hand, and staring into her face. Her taped-shut eyes were scary, and the huge bruise on the side of her face only served to make her look more vulnerable. G was terrifed. “Be right back,” she stumbled to her feet and bolted from the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex was looking anxiously at her watch. She kept trying G's phone, but it was switched off. Her heart sank. “Can you stay here?” she asked Maggie. 

Maggie nodded. Her mind was going to the same place as Alex's, though neither of them wanted to believe it was true. “Be careful,” Maggie cautioned. She wanted to stop Alex going. She wanted to wrap Alex up in cotton wool, and protect her. But she knew Alex needed to do this. And G needed Alex. 

It took Alex nearly three hours to find G, in a dive bar several miles from the hospital. The bottle in front of her was two-thirds empty. Alex wanted to cry at the sight. She texted Maggie. _Found her. McConnell's on 12th. No idea how long this will take. Will keep in touch._ She slid, exhausted, into the seat opposite G. Her arm hurt like hell, and so did her ribs. For a brief moment, she was horribly tempted by the bottle in front of her.

“Didn't know vodka was your thing,” Alex's voice was soft and non-confrontational.

“There's a lot you don't know about me kid,” G poured another sloppy measured, and downed it in one.

“I'm not sure how true that is,” Alex told her. She placed a soft hand on G's arm. “I think we got to know each other pretty well.”

G looked up. Her expression devastated Alex. The misery was palpable. So was the guilt. “You've come to stop me drinking.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Nope. I don't know if you remember, but when you agreed to be my sponsor, you made me promise that, if I wanted to drink, I had to let you be with me. This is payback.”

“You're not my sponsor.”

“Did you call her?” Alex asked.

“Moved to Hawaii,” G sounded bitter.

Alex sighed. G knew better than that. They all needed a sponsor.

G took another slug. “You're not going to tell me this is killing me?” she challenged Alex. So, she was a feisty drunk. Alex filed that away under 'useful to know'. 

“Do you need me to tell you? I don't think there's much about drinking that you don't already know.”

“Don't want to live without her anyway,” G said.

“And if she gets better?” Alex knew better than to make promises she couldn't keep. There was no knowing how much, and if, Nick was going to recover. The brain bleed had thrown everything into question, to say nothing of the countless other injuries she had suffered.

G blinked.

“If she wakes up? When she wakes up? I think she'd like you to be there.”

G stared at her. She swallowed. She pushed the glass away roughly. “M'drunk,” her voice was becoming more slurred.

“I'm not surprised,” Alex looked at the bottle.

“Can't see her like this.”

“I have a suggestion. Let's go back to my place. We'll both get cleaned up,” Alex gestured to her own disheveled appearance. “Catch up on some sleep. Then, tomorrow, we find a meeting. Then we'll go see her. Maggie's with her now. Winn's coming over …,” she looked at her watch. “He'll take over from Maggie in ten minutes. Then Kara and Lena are going to take turns to sit with her. She won't be alone. And they aren't going to wake her, not for a few days. And the doctors have my cell number, they've promised to call me if there is any change at all.”

“She'll hate me,” G sniffed.

“She won't. She loves you. Don't beat yourself up. We're all doing this the same way. One day at a time. Don't let this ruin the last 18 months.”

Alex pulled out her phone, and was about to call Maggie when she saw her making her way across the bar. Maggie kissed her very softly.

“I was about to call you,” Alex told her. “See if you could give us a ride to our apartment. I don't think a cab would take her,” she gestured to G who was struggling to stand.

“Hey, you're okay,” Maggie reached out to steady G. “C'mon, let's hit the road,” she slid a hand around her waist. She wanted, more than anything, to hold Alex who was blindsided with exhaustion, and who was clearly in a lot of pain with her arm and ribs. But this was important. She helped G to the car.

“Couch,” G slurred.

“Bed,” Alex mouthed, watching as Maggie guided the tall woman up the three steps. They both knew that G was likely to have a rough night, so she needed to be as near the bathroom as possible. And they could sleep on the L-shaped couch together. It wouldn't be ideal, but G was the priority right now.

Very little sleeping was done by any of them during that awful night, but Alex felt that, by the morning, G had purged more than just her stomach. She looked up from her laptop to see G emerging from the bathroom, freshly showered, and white as milk.

“There's a meeting in an hour at the college,” Alex said. “Shall we?” Quite honestly, she needed to go herself. The past couple of days had been awful, and she found it hard to stop thinking about whiskey. Visiting so many bars in search of G had not helped.

G nodded. “Alex,” she took a deep breath.

“Don't,” Alex said softly, her eyes crinkling with affection. “I know. It's okay. Fresh start.”

G nodded again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After the meeting, G submitted to Maggie's warm hug as she and Alex walked to the car. It was a reminder to her that she was part of a family. An unconventional family, but one that would stand by her, no matter what. G was ashamed that she had put Alex at risk by causing her to trawl bars when she herself still struggled with sobriety. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered to Maggie.

When Maggie finally released her, she pulled back, and tilted her head to one side. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Maggie said softly. “You're incredible. What you're doing, it's incredible. We all fuck up. But you got back up again. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be great. Both of you,” her eyes crinkled with undisguised when she looked over at Alex. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The feel of Nick's soft skin under her fingers grounded G. The sight of her was still terrifying, but she was real. And she was still alive. G caressed her soft hand and pressed it to her own cheek. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara hugged Maggie. She loved that Maggie always knew what was best for Alex. Maggie had known that Alex wouldn't be able to relax until she had helped G, so she hadn't even tried to stop her. But now that G was back at the hospital, and Lena was with her, it was time for Alex to sleep. “I'll let you know if anything happens,” Kara promised. She was going to do the night shift with G at the hospital. She was fairly sure Lena would insist on staying too.

Alex mumbled and tried to get comfortable. Her ribs made it almost impossible. And then she felt Maggie's soft hands carding through her hair, and she felt herself relax.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“She had a good night,” G smiled at Alex as she came in. “Pressure looks good, no infections, they are thinking of waking her up later.”

“And you?” Alex looked into her eyes. “Cravings?”

“Fuck yeah,” G admitted. “Like you wouldn't believe.”

“I would believe,” Alex said.

Maggie watched at the unspoken communication between the two. She knew that they had both been to hell and back, and they both knew things that she would never understand.

“So,” G smiled. “Your sister is Supergirl.”

Alex looked astonished. How the hell did G know that?

She tried to demur, but Maggie stopped her. “The glasses?” Alex guessed.

“Nope. You said we should be grateful to Kara that we came to this hospital.”

“Fuck,” Alex held her head in her hands. “I'm sorry, G. It's not that I didn't trust you. It's...”

“The fewer people know, the safer your sister is. I know that,” G touched her shoulder. “It's okay, kid. I won't tell anyone. Not even Nick.”

“You should tell Nick,” Kara's voice came from behind her. “What?” she saw Alex's expression. “We're all part of the same family. Nick should know. Then we can all relax. How is she doing?” she addressed G. “Lena's on her way, she just got caught up in some boring meeting.”

“She's doing well. I think,” G said. “Good night.”

Kara drew her into a spontaneous hug, and G realized why Kara was so strong.

Kara went off to the machine to get them all coffee, and to look out for Lena. Alex loved that she was so love-struck.

“There's a meeting here, on the fourth floor. 1130am. I think I'll go,” G said. She knew she needed all the help she could get.

“I'll come too,” Alex said. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena took Kara's hand in the cafeteria at the hospital. She smiled at her. “I saw some of the footage. Of the explosion. Sometimes, I look at you. Kara Danvers. And I love you so much, that I forget you're a whole other person too.”

“I'm the same person,” Kara said, and squeezed her fingers.

“I know. And I'm so lucky that you agreed to be my girlfriend.” She took a deep breath. “Kara, I've been thinking. About the house.”

“We don't have to get the house,” Kara interjected, frightened that she was scaring Lena off.

“I want the house. It's a perfect house,” Lena's smile was reassuring. “And it's not that I don't understand where you're coming from. I do get why you want to pay for half of it. And I don't want to patronize, or disempower you. I really don't. But it just seems crazy. Kara, I'm a multi-billionaire. So I have an idea. I sign the check, but then you can take charge of the redecoration. I know you wanted to change the living room around. You can pay for the new couch, if you really want,” she smiled.

Kara looked hesitant.

“The house will be in your name,” Lena said. 

“It's not that ...” Kara protested.

“I know it's not. I know that. But … it can't hurt. And it'll give us more privacy. We can be more anonymous that way.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G thought she would pass out. She had come back from the cafeteria, still holding her coffee, and Nick – and her bed – were absent from the room.

“It's okay,” Maggie's voice reassured her. “She woke up. Briefly. They're taking her for a CT, just to see where things are. She seemed good. She said hi to Alex, then she fell asleep again. Alex is with her now. She'll text me if there's any news.” As she spoke, her phone beeped. She looked at it and smiled, holding it out to G. _Looking good_, the text said.

Nick was asleep again when they wheeled her back in, but most of the wires and tubes were gone. She looked like a completely different person. The bruising was still awful, but her face looked more peaceful, less sickly. She looked so young.

An hour later, Nick stirred. She opened one eye, and saw G sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. “Hi Gun Girl,” she slurred. She was instantly asleep again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

For the next ten days, Nick drifted in and out of sleep, but she was conscious for slightly longer each time. She was on a high dose of painkillers, so she remained woozy, but there was nothing to indicate that she had any long-lasting brain injury.

G stayed by her side the whole time, apart from a daily visit to the nearest AA meeting. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie awoke at 3am, to an empty bed next to her. She found Alex in the living room, curled up on the sofa and shaking slightly. She recognized all the signs. She sat next to Alex and put her hand gently on her back. “Bad?” she asked, in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah,” Alex admitted, her voice hoarse. It had been a few months since Alex had woken with unbearable cravings, and at least then, she had been able to run. Now she was injured, so physical exercise was out of the question.

“Do you want to walk?” Maggie asked. She hoped maybe some fresh night air would help.

“Ribs are bad,” Alex admitted.

“Okay,” Maggie racked her brains for the coping mechanisms that had helped Alex in the past. “How about a lukewarm shower?”

Alex nodded.

“I'll be right back,” Maggie returned a couple of minutes later, dressed only in her bathrobe, and holding the waterproof covering that would keep Alex's cast dry. Carefully, she removed Alex's t-shirt, slid the waterproof covering on, and guided Alex to her feet, trying not to notice her shaking. She lowered her boxers. Maggie dropped her own bathrobe, revealing her own naked body, and helped Alex to the bathroom.

Alex finally felt herself starting to relax a little in the lukewarm water. Maggie held her tenderly, and whispered lovingly as she soaped her up. “Remember, Danvers. It's only temporary. And you don't have to face not drinking for ever. You just have to face today. One day at a time. Just concentrate on making it through one more day.”

Alex felt much better after the shower, dressed in clean, warm pajamas. But she didn't want to go to bed; that was too much pressure. Her insomnia was always worse in bed. And Maggie somehow knew that instinctively. She held her gently on the couch, and put on Bach's cello suites for Alex to listen and relax to. Alex had an eclectic taste in music, liking everything from heavy rock to classical, but Maggie guessed that Bach, with its intricate score and gentle rhythms would soothe Alex. Within minutes, Alex was sound asleep in her lap.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Maggie entered the hospital room, she was pleased to see that Nick's bed was slightly raised, and she was talking quietly to G.

Maggie placed a bag on the floor, and approached the bed. She kissed Nick on the cheek. “Hey, Officer Dibble,” she teased.

“Sherlock,” Nick's voice was weak, but the humor was clear.

“Still malingering?” 

“Jus' enjoying the view,” Nick stared at G.

“Is she behaving herself?” Maggie asked G.

“Of course not. But the doctors are pleased.”

“No' pleased 'nuff to let me out,” Nick complained, her words slurring together.

“That, my beautiful girl, is because you are basically stoned. And you have a _lot_ more healing to do,” G spoke softly.

“Six fuckin' weeks in this bed,” Nick let a tear slip down her face. By the time G had brushed it away, she was asleep again.

“Alex sends her love,” Maggie pulled up a chair next to G's. “I just dropped her at the DEO. I'm on my way to the office, thought I'd drop in and bring you both some real food,” she indicated the sandwiches in the bag. “We'll be back at 8.30pm, to get you both to the 9pm meeting.”

G nodded. She knew she couldn't argue. She dreaded telling Nick about her stumble, but she knew she had to be honest.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You look like shit,” Nick told G, causing her girlfriend to smile. The drugs that Nick was on meant that she had no filter at all.

G nodded. “I've been a little anxious,” she admitted, picking up Nick's hand.

“'bout me?”

“Nah. About the effects of deforestation of the rain forest on global warming,” G teased. She looked at her. “Of course about you. Don't you know how much I love you?”

Nick gave a goofy grin. G loved her. “Did you drink?” she instantly saw the look on G's face.

G reached into her pocket, pulling out a small disc and putting it in Nick's hand.

Nick peered at it. “Whassthis?”

“My two week chip. You can keep it. I'm going to get more. I swear.”

“Kiss me,” Nick demanded. When G reached to kiss her on her cheek, she put up her hand to redirect her. “Kiss me properly,” she instructed. The feel of G's lips on her own was wonderful. As they made out for long minutes, she was even able to forget the huge amounts of pain she was in.

“You gonna be okay?” Nick asked, after they parted reluctantly.

“If you are, I am,” G told her. “Need a new job, though. That's okay. Lena says she she's going to train me as a lab tech at L-Corp.”

“You lost your job?”

“Let's just say I got a little snarky when I got a call asking when I was coming back. I might have told him exactly where he can stick his job.”

“And his apartment?”

G blanched. She had forgotten about the apartment.

“Looks like you're gonna have to move in with me, Gun Girl,” Nick grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Six months later**

“She's the best lab tech I've ever had,” Lena told Alex over the phone. “I can't believe what a quick study she is. And she's so willing. And she makes me laugh. SO much.”

Alex was relieved. Finally, things were calming down. Kara and Lena had been in their new house for two months, and she had never seen Kara so happy. Nick was doing very well in her recovery, and there was even talk of her going back to work in a couple of months, although G always scowled when the subject was raised. G had been by her side throughout her rehab, with Lena insisting that she take the time off whenever Nick had an appointment.

Alex and Maggie were happier than they had ever been. She looked at her watch. “I've gotta go. Picking Maggie up,” she told Lena. “Send my love to Kara.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked up from her desk at the detective agency. It had been a long day, and her leg was just starting to ache. She rubbed at the tight muscles, and then she heard the best sound in the whole world. Alex's voice. “I can give you a massage when we get home.”

Maggie grinned. “Gonna hold you to that, Danvers. What's going on? What are you doing here?”

“I've just decided it's date night,” Alex told her. “And I want to play pool.”

They hadn't played pool for so long. Maggie had had to change her bar habits, to make life easier for Alex. It had been easier than she had expected, and it was so worth it. Seeing Alex healthy was the only thing she needed. She raised an eyebrow. “C'mon, Dimples,” Alex held out her hand.

It had been a long time since Maggie had ridden bitch on the back of Alex's Ducati, but as she clung to her girlfriend's gorgeous curves, she decided that they should do it so often. She was slightly nervous when they drew up in front of the alien bar, but she trusted Alex to do what she needed.

“You want a scotch?” Alex asked casually.

Maggie shook her head. She had decided that, if Alex were never going to drink again, it was the least she could do to join her. And she knew she was healthier for it. She, too, had been drinking too much, even if it hadn't gotten out of control. 

“Two club sodas, please,” Alex smiled at Darla behind the bar. This was like old times. She felt in her pocket, and she smiled.

Maggie threw down her cue in mock-frustration. “Every time, Danvers. Every fucking time,” she grinned. 

Alex smiled. That head tilt, that grin. And those dimples. She cleared her throat. “I brought you here for a reason. I realized that it's right here, the second time I beat you at pool, that I was completely and utterly in love with you. And that has never changed. But we have. We've been through a lot together. And every day, I love you more.”

Maggie stared, as Alex got down on one knee. “I could never bring myself to sell this,” she held out the engagement ring that she had first put on Maggie's finger four years ago. “And I tried living without you, and it was the worst two years of my life. Without question. Maggie Sawyer, I love you. Would you ...”

“Yes!” Maggie cried. She pulled Alex to her feet. “Of course I will. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” She kissed Alex deeply. “Put it on me,” she held out her hand, her breathing hitching as Alex slid the ring over her knuckle. She leant forward, and slid her hand into the front pocket of Alex's jeans. “I was hoping you brought it,” she pulled out the matching engagement ring that Alex had worn, slightly larger than her own. She reached for Alex's hand, and put the ring back where it belonged. “I have only one question.”

Alex looked up at her.

“_Second_ game, Danvers? I'm hurt.”

“What can I tell you, Dimples? I like to take my time.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Three weeks later**

Maggie looked out of the office window, and shivered just at the sight. She was beginning to wonder if she had been foolish to come into work that morning. The snow that had been forecast was even worse than threatened, and was now a full-on blizzard. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she smiled when she saw her favorite photo of Alex appear on her screen. “Hey, Danvers,” she said, warmly.

“Hey babe,” Alex replied. “Keepin' warm?”

“It's crazy out there, right?” Maggie kept looking out.

“I know. Open the damned door, will you?”

“You're here?” Maggie immediately reached for the button that would allow Alex entrance. She heard the whizz of the elevator, and the sight of a bedraggled, snow-covered Alex, carrying a large backpack and an insulated food carrier, warmed her heart. “Danvers, you okay?”

Alex shrugged off the backpack, and unzipped her huge winter jacket. Maggie grabbed it from her and hung it on a hook. She took Alex's cold face in her hands, and kissed her very tenderly. “You okay babe?” she asked again.

Alex grinned and nodded. “Need to change,” she pointed down to her snow-covered pants. She reached for the backpack. 

Maggie batted her hand away, and started to fumble with the straps of the pack. “Take 'em off,” she grinned as she watched Alex lower her sodden pants. Maggie found a pair of warm sweatpants, and held them out. “Not yet, Danvers. Let me get you a towel.”

In a few minutes, Alex was warm and dry.

“So, what brings you by?” Maggie smiled and passed Alex a mug of hot tea. She didn't want Alex to get sick. The DEO was only a ten-minute walk away in good weather, so Alex must have been out in the blizzard for at least a half hour.

“Thought you might be hungry,” Alex nodded to the food carrier. “So I raided the DEO commissary. Colleen put these aside for you.”

Maggie delved again, and found an insulated bag within it. She pulled it out, and grinned. “The DEO's bean burritos!” she exclaimed.

“Didn't want you to go hungry. I think we're gonna be here for the night,” Alex looked at the window. “And if I was going to get snowed in at work, I wanted it to be with you.”

Two hours later, a very full Alex and Maggie lay entwined on J'onn's huge leather couch. The room was blissfully warm, but Maggie still pulled a blanket over them both, so they could snuggle up. Alex sighed contentedly. “This is great,” she said, and burrowed further into Maggie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

At around 4am, Alex's bladder was screaming, so she slid out from under Maggie, and went and took care of business. When she returned, Maggie was sitting up blinking. “Sorry, Mags,” Alex whispered, and pulled her back into her arms. They shifted from their former position, and this time Maggie nestled into Alex's front. The couch was great, but they were used to a huge bed.

“I love you,” Maggie said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena waited anxiously in the living room. She knew, logically, that Kara would be okay. Kara was a superhero, after all. And the snow was causing so many problems in the city that Kara felt that she had to do all that she could to help. Fortunately nothing had been terribly serious, but she wanted to be there to ferry urgent patients to the hospital, dig out buried cars, and, in one case, search for a missing student who had had too much to drink and who was close to hypothermia when Kara found him slumped under a tree. It was easy to fix, but it was exhausting.

The dawn was breaking when Lena detected the tell-tale flutter of the curtains. Kara stepped through their large balcony doors, startled by the presence of Lena. Lena folded her in her arms, not caring that Kara was cold and wet. Kara loved the feel of her arms around her. Lena held on for long minutes, unwittingly rocking Kara gently. Kara often had to come down from the adrenaline of her rescues. Lena pulled back, and her brow furrowed when she saw a smear of blood on Kara's cheek. She reached up to wipe it away, and she saw the marred skin.

Kara nodded. “Think I might have blown out my powers,” her speech was almost slurred. She was blindsided with exhaustion.

Lena nodded. She kissed Kara softly. There was no point in admonishing her. Kara was a hero. She had saved lives. It would be unfair of Lena to have tried to stop her, and it would be unfair to give her hell now. She took Kara's hand, and led her upstairs, steadying her when she stumbled on the stairs.

Carefully, Lena removed Kara's suit. “Shower? Tub? Bed?”

“Bed,” Kara was monosyllabic with fatigue.

Lena helped her into the warmest pajamas she could find. Then she pressed a button, and the false sealing drew back, and the sun lamps lowered. She had hated that Kara needed to go to the DEO when she blew out her powers, so she had installed an almost identical system at their house.

She settled Kara under the covers, and touched her face, concerned to feel that her skin was a little too warm. Kara coughed.

“I know,” Lena said softly. “I know. You'll be okay. Just rest.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“How high?” Alex was terse.

“103.5°,” Lena sounded horribly anxious. The snow had not let up, and now Kara was sick.

Alex let out a breath. “That's okay. She always runs warmer. If she gets to 106°, 107°, then we should start to worry. Just keep her hydrated. Did she get sick?” Alex was aware that she was being curt, but her heart always raced when something was wrong with her sister.

“No,” Lena said. “She's just feverish, and fretful. And she's been coughing some. I've been giving her water, and she had some oatmeal earlier.”

“She'll be fine, Lena,” Alex reassured. This was the first time that Lena had had to deal with Kara being sick on her own, and Alex knew how difficult it could be. Kara was an appalling patient, alternately snappy and clingy, and it was almost impossible to predict whether she wanted to just be left alone, or cradled like a child. Lena had a difficult couple of days ahead of her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You're like a mother hen with her,” Maggie said when Alex closed the phone. She saw the tension on Alex's face.

“Yeah, well, she's important,” Alex was gruff. She hated to show how anxious she was.

Maggie took a deep breath. This was something she had been thinking about for so long. Months. And she had decided. She was ready. She sat next to Alex, and took her hand. “Danvers. Alex. We need to talk.”

Those words made panic course through Alex. Maggie squeezed her fingers reassuringly. “It's okay, babe,” she said. “It's nothing bad. In fact,” she took a deep breath. “I think you'll be pleased. Alex, you … you've been amazing. Since I told you about Paulie. And you have never, not once, asked me if I would reconsider having kids with you.”

Alex looked at her fiancée, and hated the anguish that always appeared on her face when she thought of Paulie. “Maggie, it's okay. I meant it. I mean it. You are enough for me. You are all I need. I love you, Maggie. Getting back with you is by far the best thing I ever did. I have all I need. My life is wonderful.”

“I think I'd like to be a mom,” Maggie's words were so quiet that Alex wondered if she had dreamed them. So Maggie said them again. “I want to be a mom. I've thought about it, so much. I want to carry your baby. I want,” she saw the tears form in Alex's eyes. “I want to have your child. And then maybe you can carry a child. Two kids. We can't just have one. I want your baby Alex.” She saw the stunned look on Alex's face. “Say something.” Maggie was beginning to wonder if she had said the wrong thing. Maybe Alex wasn't far enough into her recovery. What if this sent her spiraling? She had thought she was doing so much better.

Alex pulled Maggie to her, and kissed her passionately. When she finally drew back, she rested her head against Maggie's. “Are you sure? Because I don't think … if you change your mind, in a month or so, I'm not sure … I'm not sure I could take it.”

“I won't. And even if we can't get pregnant, we could adopt. Or get a surrogate. I want your child, Alex.”

“But why? Why do you want a child now?” Alex needed to know that Maggie wanted this for herself, rather than just to make Alex happy.

“Because I loved being a mom,” Maggie admitted, tears gathering in her eyes. “Paulie … he was … I mean, he likely still is. He was amazing. Watching him change, and become part of the world. I want that again. But this time, I want it with someone who really matters. I want it with you.”

“Maggie, I hope you know that I would never, ever …,” Alex started.

“I know,” Maggie stopped her. “You would never take a child away from me. I know that. I always knew that. I was just so scared, Alex. I told myself I would never have kids again, never put myself at risk. Because they rip your heart out, you know? If you think you are vulnerable now, just wait until you have kids.”

“But you still want to risk that?” Alex's voice was gentle.

“Yeah. Because the joy, it's unimaginable. And I can't wait to see you, holding our baby. The idea of you, with our child in your arms, it's beyond perfect. And that baby would be so lucky, to have you as its mom.”

“_One_ of its moms,” Alex said, a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Maggie looked at her and smiled. “So what do you say, Danvers. Are we doing this?”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena startled awake, and was instantly anxious. Kara was no longer in bed. She had not meant to fall asleep, but she was just so tired. And now something had happened to Kara. She reached for her phone, and then she heard the door opening.

A smiling Kara came in, bearing a tray of coffees and pastries. “Breakfast?” Kara said, with a smile.

“Kara! Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Lena pressed her hand to her forehead.

Kara smiled and removed her hand gently. “I'm all better,” she said. “Got my powers back. And then I was hungry. I'm sorry if you were worried, I was hoping to get back before you woke up.”

Lena sagged with relief. She hadn't known what to do with a sick Kara, and her girlfriend stood before her now, healthy and smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

“It's not that she expects it,” Alex explained patiently to Kara. “It just … I want this to be the best wedding ever. Maggie deserves that. I fucked up so badly last time, I just want to make her happy.”

Maggie heard the last words as she approached the apartment, and smiled to herself. She hoped that Kara was convincing her sister that the wedding itself didn't matter. All Maggie cared about was that Alex would be there. Literally nothing else mattered. Nothing at all.

“I love her so much, Kara,” Alex was saying, and she looked up as the door opened and Maggie came in. 

Maggie gave her a big grin.

“Gotta go,” Alex said. “Thanks Kara.”

Alex turned and took Maggie in her arms, and kissed her. This was the best part of the day. 

“I hope you were talking about me then,” Maggie teased when they pulled apart.

“Nah,” Alex teased. “It's that new dental nurse. She's hot,” she grinned when Maggie swatted her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“C'mon, old lady, keep up,” Nick grinned as she ran alongside her girlfriend. This was the first time that she had managed to overtake G on one of their runs, and she was so happy about it. It wasn't that she was competitive – although she was – it was because she knew that it signaled a return to full strength. Soon, she would be back to active duty, and she couldn't wait. It had been eight months since the explosion, and so much of that time had been spent struggling with tough rehab. But finally all the hard work was paying off. And G had been amazing during her recovery; encouraging, tough when she needed to be, and tender when Nick had just needed her love.

G laughed, and caught her by the waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.

“I'm all sweaty,” Nick protested.

“I know. I love it,” G pulled her back into her arms.

Three hours later, Nick turned in bed and traced a finger down G's spine. “For an old lady, you're in decent shape,” she teased. G had a spectacular body, and they both knew it. 

G laughed and rolled onto her back. She loved that Nick couldn't stop staring at her breasts. They were smaller than Nick's, but they were plump and firm and Nick couldn't get enough of the dark, tight nipples.

“What time's your meeting?” Nick asked. G's recovery was, and always would be, a priority. At last, she had gotten herself a new sponsor, and she was diligent about going to meetings at least twice a week.

“Alex will be here in about 90 minutes,” G said. “So we have some time.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked up from her desk. She was exhausted, and her head pounded. She had so much work to do, and at the same time, she was trying to come up with the perfect wedding for Maggie. She still blamed herself for the last wedding not going ahead, but she realized she had used up all her best ideas then. And she didn't want to re-use a single one of those ideas now. She felt sick when she thought of how sad Maggie had been during that awful time when they were cancelling all the arrangements. So it had to be perfect now. This was a fresh start for them. She rubbed the back of her neck. If only this damned headache would go. There was a knock at her door, and Agent Vasquez stuck her head around.

Alex smiled and gestured for the agent to come in. She liked Vasquez. She was quiet, efficient, kind and gently humorous. Vasquez had been one of the few agents who had immediately understood and responded to Maggie's quirky sense of humor, and she had been quietly supportive of her boss's changed relationship status, more than once volunteering for a task that would free Alex up for some rare free time to spend with Maggie.

“Hey, Vaz,” Alex gestured to a chair. “Coffee?” she moved over to the machine at Vaz's smile of assent. “What can I do for you?”

Vaz accepted the proffered cup with appreciation. She had been heavily involved in the implementation of a new database for alien registration, and she had been working for 14 hours straight. “I was hoping that maybe I could take a couple of hours off next Thursday morning? It's my wife Claire.”

“Is everything okay?” Alex interrupted.

“Yeah,” Vaz blushed and smiled. “It's her 20-week scan. We're having a baby,” she tried to hide the smile, but she couldn't help herself.

“That's wonderful, Vaz,” Alex said, with real sincerity. She knew what a diligent and loving parent Vaz would be. And she had met her wife a couple of times, and she really liked her. Claire was a history professor at NCU, and she was smart and funny and very feminine, and it was clear that she adored Vaz. Alex could imagine her as a real earth mother type. “What time is the appointment?”

“The earliest we could get is 9.20am. So I should make it in by 11am,” Vaz said. “As long as the traffic's okay, and we don't have to ...”

“Take the day,” Alex said with a smile. “Relax. Go out to lunch. Celebrate. Vaz, I am so pleased for you. For both of you.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Alex next looked at her watch, she realized guiltily that it was nearly 9.30pm. She picked up her phone to text Maggie, when she heard someone clear her throat. She looked up, and saw her small fiancée at the door. “Mags, I was just...,” Alex held out the phone. She felt bad, she hadn't wanted to be this late. She had made a promise to herself that she would try to be more present. She wasn't going to take this new chance with Maggie for granted. She would do everything she could to make it work. 

“Don't look so sad, Danvers,” Maggie's voice was soft. She could see the bags under Alex's eyes, and she guessed by her pallor that she had a stonking headache. “I just came to give you a ride. Whenever you're ready. I'm not here to make you feel guilty,” she took Alex in her arms and held her gently. “How are you doing?”

Alex nodded into her front. “Take me home.”

Maggie tried not to worry that Alex couldn't face any food when she got her home. She undressed her and massaged her tight muscles gently. She tucked Alex into bed with a couple of Tylenol and some water. “I'll be right there,” she promised.

When she was sure Alex was asleep, Maggie picked up her phone. “Kara? I have an idea.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Four days later**

Alex's phone buzzed, and she picked it up immediately. “Kara?”

“I'm okay,” Kara said immediately. Alex always worried that something was wrong. “I got a lead on that underground alien drug ring. Can you meet me at the courthouse? In an hour?”

“Sure,” Alex looked at her watch.

“Come in civilian clothes. And come alone. I'll explain when you get here. Meet me on the ground floor, by the ficus tree.”

Alex didn't argue details. She knew she would get all the information she needed when she arrived. Fifty minutes later, she sat in her car outside the courthouse. She didn't want to get there too early and draw attention to herself. She felt for her gun in her shoulder holster. She texted Kara. _Gun?_ she asked, knowing of the stringent security measures in the courthouse.

_Leave it in the lock box in the car. You won't need it_ came Kara's response.

Alex did as she was instructed. She checked her hair in the mirror. One minute early, she strode into the courthouse, surprised to see Lena standing next to Kara. They both had nice dresses on, and they looked excited.

Kara pulled Alex into a hug. “Look over there,” she told her.

Alex looked over, to see Maggie standing shyly, a small smile on her face. She held a small bunch of white roses. She came over and held them out to Alex. “Hey, Danvers,” she said.

“Maggie, what's going on?”

Maggie looked a little uncomfortable. “Well. Here's the thing. You have too much going on right now. And it's not your fault. And, on top of all that, you are driving yourself crazy trying to plan the perfect wedding. And you don't realize, Alex, that I need only one thing for my wedding to be perfect. You. You're all I need. So,” she swallowed, hoping desperately that she had done the right thing. “The judge is expecting us in 25 minutes. Just you and me, and our witnesses,” she gestured to Kara and Lena.

Alex stared. She had been thinking so much about the wedding, how to make it perfect, how to get the perfect flowers, the right music, the best food. And here, here was all she needed. Her fiancée and her sister and her sister's girlfriend. The rest of their friends would understand. She saw the anxious look on Maggie's face. “This couldn't be any more perfect,” she whispered to Maggie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I know, Yolanda. It's crazy, right?” Maggie laughed when she phoned her aunt that evening. She had known that she would not be offended by the lack of invitation. Yolanda knew about what was important in life, and Alex was all that Maggie needed. She had only met Alex once but Alex insisted on taking the phone. Maggie was touched by Alex's heartfelt promises to Yolanda about how she would take care of Maggie, and how Maggie would always come first.

“We want you to come stay with us. Come for a few days. Whenever you want,” Alex was enthusiastic. She loved Maggie's aunt, who was like an even smaller, older version of Maggie. She had her same spirit and humor – and dimples. Alex was a sucker for Sawyer dimples.

Yolanda Rodas had married Charlie Sawyer, a young electrician, when she was 17, to the disapproval of the whole of her family. But their marriage had been a long and happy one, until he had died suddenly 32 years later from an aneurysm. Yolanda was still a young widow when she had looked out of her window to see her 14-year-old niece – whom she barely knew, as her brother disapproved of her – standing forlornly on the sidewalk, a small backpack in her hands, and tears streaming down her face.

From that moment on, Yolanda and Maggie became a tight unit. Yolanda had to work two jobs to support them both, but she was a fierce defender of her niece, refusing to let the girl believe any of the homophobic trash that her parents, and much of society in general, spouted. Yolanda encouraged any small romances that Maggie had, and always welcomed her girlfriends into their tiny home. She cleared out her box room to make a second bedroom for Maggie, and she worked as hard as she could to show the teenager that she was still loved, and respected and valued.

Yolanda supported her decision to join the service, and she had even waved her off to Gotham when the promotion she deserved was only possible if she moved cities. Maggie would never forget the tears streaming down Yolanda's face as she pushed her onto the bus, telling her that Gotham was lucky to have her.

Alex was getting out her diary. “The 23rd? That's wonderful. We'll check the flights, and you can pick up the ticket from the desk. I don't care, we're buying the ticket. Maggie would never forgive me otherwise, and you know how dangerous it can be to argue with Maggie,” Alex teased. She knew that Maggie's aunt had very little spare cash, and neither of them wanted her to make the long journey by road in an uncomfortable bus.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

G pulled out her phone, surprised to see that Alex was calling her. They had only seen each other two nights ago at a meeting. She hoped that Alex wasn't struggling and needed her help as a sponsor. She didn't usually call this early. “Hey, kid,” she said, her voice gentle.

“Hi G,” Alex sounded upbeat. “You gotta minute before work?”

“Got all the time in the world for you, kid,” G really meant it. Alex was like a surrogate daughter to her. She was definitely family.

Alex rapped on the door, and grinned when G opened it. “Got something to show you,” Alex held out her left hand. “Maggie surprised me yesterday.”

G lifted her in the air and hugged her close. “She finally put a ring on it,” she teased, when she released her. She saw the happy, relaxed expression on Alex's face, and her heart swelled. She knew how much Alex had been through in the past couple of years, and she had never met a couple who were better suited. Maggie was good for her, and she had proven her loyalty, and patience, and love, over and over.

“Wanted you to know,” Alex tried to pull herself together, but she was very touched by her friend's evident glee.

“Best news in the world, kid. Best news in the world. You come on that bike of yours?”

Alex nodded. 

“Then you can give me a ride to work,” she grinned. L Corp was very close to the DEO, and Alex knew that G loved the bike.

“I'll ride bitch,” Alex grinned, handing the keys to G, whose face lit up with delight.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex dreaded the phone call to her mother, so she kept putting it off.

“Alex, you've been married a week,” Kara complained. She stood, in her Supergirl outfit, her hands on her hips, staring at her sister. “You know I can't keep a secret. Lena keeps having to tell Eliza I'm out.”

Alex hung her head in shame. It wasn't that she didn't want her mother to know. She felt guilty, in a way, for excluding her mother from such an important day – even though nobody else had been there, not even Maggie's beloved aunt. And the longer she left it, the worse it was. Alex nodded. She picked up the phone.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“She was pleased,” a relieved Alex sought Kara out in the commissary, where she was demolishing her third doughnut of the morning.

Kara squealed with delight, and flung her arms around her sister.

“Kara, oxygen,” Alex squeaked, inwardly laughing as Kara's over-enthusiastic hug crushed her. “She's going to come visit soon, once her project is finished. She sends her love. She says she knows you were avoiding her, and she's just relieved that it was nothing bad. I told her it was my fault Lena had had to lie to her.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So,” Alex said, watching Maggie as she moved around the kitchen. She smiled. Maggie had recently extended the range of dishes she could cook; tonight, they were getting a stir-fry. Alex was embarrassed that she could still barely make toast without setting off the fire alarm.

“So?” Maggie asked, turning to smile at her wife. “Hey, you're my wife,” she said, the thought making her smile again.

“I am. And I'm thinking honeymoon. You got any ideas?”

“Somewhere hot. Easy. Sand. Beaches. A really big bed,” Maggie said with a grin.

Alex thought. And then, simultaneously, they both said “Bermuda,” and burst out laughing at the synchronicity.

“So it's Bermuda,” Alex smiled. “I'll do some research.”

Maggie shook her head. “You have too much work going on at the moment. Let me plan it. You just tell me what dates you can do, how long we go for, and if there's anything particular you want to do.”

“You don't mind?” Alex hated that Maggie was bearing the brunt of her workload. It just seemed that everything was crazy at the DEO, and she was desperate to stay in control of everything. It wasn't just the alien population in general who were at risk if she let things slip, it was Kara in particular. And she couldn't let anything happen to Kara. On top of that, the investigation into the explosion that had nearly killed Nick was still ongoing, with little tangible progress. They had seen through the smokescreen of the perpetrators, who had tried to frame an alien race called the Ketarans, but apart from establishing that it was led by far-right extremists, they had yet to pin down exactly who was responsible. It was a long process, and some leads were looking hopeful, but they involved leaving agents in undercover, which Alex hated to do. But she had relented, and Agents Robin Mitchell and David Grantham were in position as a suburban couple in the north of the city. They had reported back some interesting developments, but estimated that they would have to stay in situ for at least a further six months before they were trusted enough for them to see anything of any real use.

So Alex was permanently exhausted, guilty and frustrated at her lack of progress. Added to that, Haley had asked for a meeting the next day, and Alex was dreading what would come up. So having a honeymoon to look forward to was the perfect distraction. And she knew that Maggie would make it special. And before that, they would both spend four days with Yolanda Sawyer, which she knew Maggie would love. She would enjoy it too, she had a great telephone relationship with the woman she had never actually met. She was looking forward to getting to know her better.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Colonel Haley smiled when Alex entered her office. She tried to hide her grin when she spotted Alex's poker face. That meant that she was worried, and was protecting herself from showing any emotion. Any weakness.

“Sit,” Haley gestured to the couch, and she surprised Alex by joining her at the other end of it. “This is not official. Well, it is, but it's nothing to worry about. First, I wanted to congratulate you,” she nodded to Alex's left hand.

Alex blushed. “It was a surprise. Well, to me. Obviously Maggie knew,” she smiled.

“Maggie is a very lucky woman,” Haley said. “And that's part of this. No, don't look so anxious, Director Danvers. I want to thank you. For everything that you have done for the DEO. And everything that you are continuing to do. The whole nation owes you a debt of gratitude. But we owe you more than that. We owe you the chance to have a life of your own. So I have adjusted our budget, and I want you to appoint a second in command, and four deputies who will report to both of you. I know that a lot of the work you do is highly specialized, so you are authorized to recruit from the highest echelons, and salaries will be commensurate with abilities. I know it will take some time to get everyone trained up, but once that happens, you may be able to go home on time occasionally.” She smiled.

Alex was startled. She had not expected this. She blinked.

“Now get out of my office before I change my mind,” Haley teased.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Agent Vasquez looked up from her microscope. “Hey boss,” she said with a small smile. 

Alex returned the smile. She was confident that this was the right decision, for her and for Vasquez, who had shown exceptional loyalty over the past few years. “Hey, Vaz,” she said. “I've just come from a meeting with Colonel Haley. She wants me to appoint a second-in-command. I can't think of anyone who I would rather have as my 2IC than you. I know it's a lot to take in, and I don't expect an answer right away. I know you'll need to talk it over at home. But it's a 50% salary increase and, because we're also getting three deputies to help us, it shouldn't, I hope, mean extra hours at work, except in an emergency. Talk to Claire, and see what you both think.”

“I'll take it,” Vaz replied immediately. She grinned. “Claire loves you, she thinks I'm lucky to have such a great boss. I'll call her now, just to be sure, but I know she'll be happy. And the money will be great, she wants us to get a station wagon,” Vaz pulled a face. She loved her little muscle car, but even she knew it would very soon be impractical.

Alex laughed. “Maggie wants me to invite you both to dinner, too. Don't worry, we'll order in,” she grinned. “We should fix a date.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex watched fondly as Maggie sprinted across the airport when she saw her aunt. She saw Maggie pick up the woman who was even smaller than she was, and swing her round. She approached slowly, wanting to give them the space that they needed.

Yolanda caught sight of Alex, and her smile split her face. “Alexandra, my Margarita was right. You are so beautiful,” she pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Tia, she prefers to be called Alex,” Maggie pointed out.

“Pffft,” Yolanda said. “Alexandra is a beautiful name. For a beautiful woman.”

Maggie smiled. “She's got you there, Danvers.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie gave Alex a concerned look. They had settled Yolanda into a nearby hotel, but now they were all at Alex's apartment, drinking tea. But it seemed that Yolanda had something on her mind. Maggie sat next to her on the couch. “Tia. Something's wrong. I can tell.”

Yolanda smiled, and took Maggie's hand. “I could never keep anything a secret from you,” she squeezed gently. “Margarita. There is something I should tell you.”

Maggie's heart started racing. Was her beloved aunt sick? What else could it be? She felt Alex's steadying hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed marginally. Whatever this was, she had Alex.

“You know how angry I was with your papa and your mama. So you know that I have not been in contact. But your cousin Bernardo. He called me, he said I should know. Margarita, you have a sister. They had another child.”

“They replaced me?” Maggie's voice was small. This was just about the most hurtful thing she had heard in a long time.

“I am so sorry,” Yolanda took her other hand, so she was holding them both. She looked deep into Maggie's eyes. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Maggie's parents had just written her out of their family history.

Maggie turned and looked behind her at Alex, seeing the compassion and love in her eyes. “They replaced me,” she said again, in a quieter voice.

“No, mija,” Yolanda said firmly. “You cannot be replaced. Your parents are fools. I just hope they are not going to be so careless with this new child.”

“How old is she?” Alex asked, rubbing her hand gently along Maggie's back.

“She is eleven.”

“How long have you known?” Maggie hated that her voice was so small. She felt the warmth of Alex's hand, and it helped ground her. She had to remember that, whatever happened, she had Alex. Wonderful, caring, compassionate, fierce Alex. Alex was always on her side. There was nothing that Alex wouldn't do for her. She had already won. She was married to the best person in the world. Nothing could hurt her.

“About six months,” Yolanda admitted. “I didn't want to tell you over the phone.”

“Have you met her?” Maggie asked.

“No. But Bernardo did send me a photograph. Do you want to see?”

Maggie looked up at Alex again for reassurance. Alex gave a small smile. Maggie nodded. She hated that her hand shook as she reached for Yolanda's phone. She gasped when she saw the picture. Her sister was like a young version of herself. They could have been twins. She had short hair, but that was the only difference. She blinked to try and stop the tears from falling.

Alex looked over her shoulder, and was equally astonished. She had never seen any photographs of Maggie as a child, but here, surely, was Maggie as an eleven-year-old. 

“What's her name?” Maggie asked.

“Gabriela,” Yolanda told her. 

“Is she happy?” that was all Maggie cared about now. She could not fix her own history, but this was important.

“Bernardo didn't say.”

Maggie nodded.

Yolanda got to her feet. “I am going back to the hotel. You two need some time to yourselves.”

Alex wanted to argue, to be polite to Maggie's aunt, whom she adored already. But Yolanda was right. Maggie needed to get herself together. “I'll walk you back,” Alex reached for her jacket.

“Alexandra, it is only two blocks. I will be fine.”

“No arguments,” Alex fixed her with a stern look, and was relieved to hear Maggie snigger.

“Tia, you won't win an argument against Alex. I learned that long ago.”

Alex was touched when Yolanda took her arm as they walked along. “My Margarita has made a good choice,” she said. “I am so happy she found you.”

“She saved me,” Alex told her, honestly. “And she keeps saving me, every day. My life would be empty without her.”

Yolanda gave her a small smile. “All will be well,” she said.


	14. Chapter 14

“We still haven't got them a wedding present,” Kara was fretting again. She wanted to get something meaningful for Alex and Maggie, but she just couldn't think of the right thing.

Lena looked up from her journal. Kara smiled. She loved that Lena was a certifiable genius. She had picked up one of her journals once, to try and understand some of what kept Lena so interested, and she couldn't get past the first page. “I think I might have an idea,” Lena said. “It's kind of a long-term thing, for when they get a house, but I think they would like it. And it would be great for Maggie's leg.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex let herself back into their apartment quietly. She had hoped that maybe Maggie would be sleeping. All the lights were off, even though it was only 2pm. She looked up and saw Maggie sitting on the edge of their bed. She was wearing just a sleeveless tee and a pair of boxers. Alex smiled. Some days, depending on what mood she was in, Maggie's underwear choice was a sports bra and a pair of boxers – always with a cartoon character on them. Today's pair was of Tweetie Pie. Other days, Maggie would go to the opposite end of the spectrum, and she had a whole drawer full of thongs and matching lacy bras. Alex loved it when Maggie went full-on sexy, but she had a strange affection for her cartoon boxers too.

Alex approached her wife, and stood in front of her. She leant down and kissed her softly. “Did you take Tylenol?” she could see the pain behind Maggie's eyes.

Maggie nodded. 

“Think you could sleep for a couple of hours?”

“Not yet,” Maggie's voice cracked. It was clear she was trying not to cry. Maggie pulled Alex closer to her. She needed to feel her. To touch her. To taste her. Maggie needed to lose herself in Alex. She needed to remind herself of what was important in life. She reached up and drew Alex's jacket down her arms and threw it on the floor. She untucked Alex's button-down, and started to undo the buttons. Soon that was on the floor. Alex stood in front of her, in her jeans and her bra. Maggie felt a tear slide unbidden down her face. She buried her face in Alex's soft front. “Make love to me,” Maggie pleaded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I don't care,” G said stubbornly. “Nick, you're only just back at work full time.”

“G, it's just stake-out.”

“It's stake-out at a known gangster hang-out,” G felt her anger rising. Did her girlfriend not care whether she lived or died?

“G, I have to do this,” Nick tried to reason with her. “It's my job.”

“It's a stupid job,” G knew she was being unreasonable.

“I will have backup. And I don't want the guys to think I have lost my nerve. I'll wear my vest, I swear.”

G stood up sharply. She snatched for her jacket and stormed to the door. “Do what the fuck you want,” she slammed out and ran down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. She knew she was being a bitch. She just couldn't bear the idea of Nick getting hurt again. What if she didn't come back this time? She knew how rare it was, but any risk at all was too high.

G was running now. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do. The nausea swirled in her stomach. She was behaving like a child. This would not help anything. And then she saw it. A huge liquor store.

G's hand was on the door when a flush of shame swept through her body. Nick was trying. Nick was doing everything she could to keep herself safe. G knew she hated wearing her vest, but she wore it in all risky situations now. And Nick was doing everything she could to keep their relationship safe. She prioritized G's needs. Nick hadn't had so much as a beer since they had started living together. She never made G feel bad about her issues. She sat up with her on the nights when the cravings were bad. And she was soft, and tender, and kind, and loving. And now G was ready to throw that all away because she was scared. She knew that the answer did not lie at the bottom of the bottle. She would not do this to Nick. Nick was everything to her. It was time that she showed her that.

Nick looked up when she heard the door open. G saw her tear-stained face, and she felt even worse than before. “Nick. I'm so sorry.”

“Did you drink?” Nick asked, her voice flat.

“Nearly. But I stopped myself.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you more than I love vodka. I love you more than anything. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. And I was a bitch. A total bitch.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. You were.”

Hearing Nick's words stung, but G knew they were the truth.

“Do you think you could ever forgive me?” G asked, her heart in her mouth.

Nick gave a small smile. “Honey, I forgave you before the door even shut. I was just so scared for you. I was terrified you were going to throw it all away. I was terrified that you were going to throw _you_ away.”

“I didn't. I won't. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gun Girl,” Nick smiled. 

“Will you kiss me?” G sounded hesitant, as though she feared that Nick would refuse.

The feel of Nick's lips on her own were like a balm to her shattered soul. The kiss lasted for long minutes, tender, passionate, loving. Gentle. Just like Nick. Nick liked to pretend she was a hardass, but she was the gentlest person G had ever met. Eventually, they pulled apart.

G reached up and smoothed a strand of hair from Nick's face. “You're lookin' sharp,” she smiled. She looked at her watch. “Go on, sergeant,” she said. “You don't want to be late.”

Nick searched her eyes, and realized that this was tacit permission for her to leave for the stake-out. “I'll text you,” she went to the lock box to retrieve her gun.

“Every hour,” G demanded.

“You'll be asleep,” Nick protested.

“Every hour,” G said again. She knew she wouldn't sleep until Nick was back safe with her. This would get easier, but today she needed the reassurance. “If you can.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex inserted a third finger, and Maggie climaxed convulsively against her, the shock reverberating through her body. And then she started to cry, her whole being overwhelmed with the emotion of the day.

Maggie felt Alex hold her close, felt rather than heard her whispering to her. She gave herself over completely to Alex, clinging to her like a child. Alex was real, and warm and tangible. Alex would take care of her. She felt herself being gathered completely into Alex's arms.

Three hours later, Maggie awoke, still in Alex's gentle embrace. Alex was looking down at her, her hand absent-mindedly stroking Maggie's back. “Have you been watching me sleep, Danvers?” Maggie smiled. She felt so much more relaxed. The terrifying, out-of-control emotions were over. She was safe. Nobody was going to throw her out now. Nobody was going to turn her life upside-down now. She was safe. It was over.

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “I can't help it that you're cute.”

“I'm starving,” Maggie said.

“It's okay. I've booked a table at Luigi's,” Alex nodded to her iPad on the bed next to them. “We're picking Yolanda up on the way. And,” she smiled, “I've registered with a real-estate agent. She emailed me back. She has some houses to show us. Maybe we could go with Yolanda, see some of them?”

Maggie smiled. This was the next step that they had promised themselves. A small house. A dog. And, if everything went to plan, a baby. She kissed Alex tenderly. “Danvers...,” she sounded tentative.

“Don't,” Alex said softly.

“But I'm sorry.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You're human, Mags. And I love you. And Yolanda is having a rest in her hotel. We're all great. We'll get showered soon, and we'll have a nice meal. And I don't mind if you two want to share a bottle of wine, I can handle that now.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don't need wine. Neither does Yolanda. Hey, we don't want to be hungover if we're gonna look round houses.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hugged her aunt fiercely as they said goodbye in the airport. Alex was touched when Yolanda held her close too. “You are good for her,” she said to Alex, not for the first time. 

“Next time you come, we'll have a house. You can stay with us,” Maggie told her.

“Just promise me you will let me do the cooking,” Yolanda laughed, as she waved goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

The honeymoon was bliss. 

It started with a suprise for Alex at the airport. Maggie had, as promised, organized everything. So when she took the passports out, it was the first time Alex had seen Maggie's new passport. She had known it was running out, so she wasn't surprised. Playfully, as they shuffled forward in the queue, Alex grabbed Maggie's new passport, with the intention of teasing her about her 'serious face' in the photo. And her jaw dropped. She smiled at the photo – somehow, even though she was not allowed to smile, Maggie's dimples still made an appearance. And then she saw the name. _Margarita Danvers_.__

_ _“Maggie,” Alex was stunned. “We didn't even talk about names.” She realized she hadn't even considered whose surname they would use._ _

_ _Maggie grinned. “Yeah, well. You were busy. I took an executive decision.”_ _

_ _Alex pulled her into a soft kiss. When they made it to the desk, the – clearly gay – guy serving was smiling widely. Maggie grinned at him. “It's our honeymoon,” she said, joy emanating from every pore._ _

_ _Neither of them had expected to be upgraded to first class on the aircraft, but they both enjoyed it. Maggie seemed marginally less tense when they sat down, though Alex was reminded by the way she gripped the arm rest of just how scared Maggie was of flying. She took her hand and held it gently. “Kara has our flight details,” she whispered to Maggie. Maggie relaxed a little. She knew Kara would be keeping a close eye on their flight. After all, it was Alex's plummeting airplane that had prompted Kara to come out as Supergirl._ _

_ _Upon landing in Bermuda, they were driven to their private cottage at one of the island's top hotel resorts. Alex was wide-eyed as they looked around the place. It was secluded (“you can be as loud as you want here, Danvers,” Maggie teased), on the water's edge and, most exciting of all, it had its own private swimming pool that was not overlooked._ _

_ _Alex had always imagined that the highlight of any honeymoon would be the sex. And it was, indeed, astonishing. Not having to care about the neighbors was a huge bonus, and they both made the most of being able to make as much noise as they wanted. To be able to spend so much time in bed – or on the couch, or in the pool, or, on one particularly memorable occasion, in one of the picturesque underground caves – was just miraculous. But what Alex, and Maggie, enjoyed the most was the complete intimacy of just being together, spending all day with each other, with no interruptions, no crimes, no rogue aliens, no dramas. Nothing. Just Maggie and Alex. Alex and Maggie. For the first time in their relationship, they were genuinely stress free, and they reveled in just being with each other. And it was glorious._ _

_ _Maggie encouraged Alex to place a quick call to Vasquez every day, just so that she could put her mind at rest, and not worry about what might be happening. But she was thrilled to notice that Alex never spent more than three minutes on her daily call._ _

_ _Their first full day, they made their tentative way to one of the underground caves for a 'romantic couples massage'. Both of them were dubious. Neither of them liked to be told what was, and what was not, romantic. And they both had a horror of anything that seemed too 'staged'. But the caves were unbelievably beautiful, in blue/green water, with rock formations that were incredibly picturesque. And they were both lucky to have quiet, tactful masseuses who didn't feel the need to talk. By the end of the first massage, they both felt completely relaxed. So once they got back to their cottage, Maggie surreptitiously booked the same again for every day. “Same masseuses,” she insisted in a whisper. “We don't want some Chatty Cathy. Those two were great.”_ _

_ _After five days, Alex smiled when she looked down at her phone._ _

_ _ _"We aren't missing you AT ALL, hope you're spending every day in bed,"_ said the text from Kara. __ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie held her hand out, demanding to see what had rattled Alex so much. She grinned when she saw the message. “Ask Little D to come for dinner tonight,” she suggested, impulsively. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex looked astonished. She would love to see Kara, but this time was for her and Maggie._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“C'mon, Danvers, you know you want to. It'd be good to see her for a couple of hours. I miss her too.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _So Alex issued the invitation. She included Lena, but she knew that Lena didn't like to fly with Kara, as it made her queasy, so she guessed Kara would be alone._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When Kara arrived, Alex was reminded what it was like to be hugged by her, and she remembered that she actually enjoyed not being able to breathe for a few seconds when Kara got a little over-enthusiastic. Feeling her sister's arms around her made Alex feel good. When Kara finally released her, Alex went off to find the room service menu to order dinner, and Kara turned her attention to Maggie, lifting her in the air exuberantly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Little D,” Maggie batted ineffectually at her. “That's enough. Put me down.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kara was grinning when she released her. “Alex told me,” she said._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Told you what?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That you're a Danvers now,” Kara couldn't stop smiling._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie shrugged. “Yeah. Well. Thought I might as well.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Show me around,” Kara demanded, grabbing Maggie's hand. Alex watched them affectionately as she ordered six dinners from room service. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ten minutes later, Kara and Alex returned, both laughing loudly. Kara looked at Alex, and giggled again._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What?” Alex asked, darkly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Nothing, Danvers,” Maggie said. “It's need to know. You don't need to know.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After a raucous dinner, during which Kara entertained them with exaggerated stories of life back in National City, Alex stood up. “Did you show her the cave?” she asked Maggie. She pretended not to notice the smirk on Maggie's face. Alex tried not to blush when she thought back to just how many times Maggie had made her come in that cave, the shallow warm waters lapping around their ankles._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Nope,” Maggie said. “C'mon, Little D. You have to see this.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As they approached the picturesque cave, Kara stilled. She raised her glasses, listened in, and then coughed. “Oh no. We're not going in there.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“C'mon, Kar, it's perfectly safe,” Alex insisted._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It's not that,” Kara laughed. “It's just … let's just say, it sounds very much like you and Maggie are not the only ones to have discovered the treasures that the cave offers.” She smirked when she saw Alex's face blush crimson._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maggie, you didn't!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I did, Danvers. Several times if you remember,” Maggie deliberately misinterpreted her remark, laughing as Alex started to cough._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They returned to the cottage for coffee. As the evening wore on, they all became quieter, more contemplative. Kara rejoiced in seeing her sister suffused with happiness. “I'm so pleased for you,” she said, sincerely. “For both of you. Maggie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to Alex.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“One of the two best,” Alex looked fondly at her sister. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So. How is your sexy girlfriend?” Maggie wanted to know._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kara smiled. “She's great. She's wonderful. She works too hard though. _Far_ too hard.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You need to distract her,” Maggie said. “I have some tips for you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maggie, no!” Alex was appalled. But it didn't stop Maggie, who whispered in Kara's ear. Kara was simultaneously desperately embarrassed and hugely amused. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In the plane on the way back – and yes, Maggie's dimples and the casual drop of the 'honeymoon' word had ensured another upgrade – Maggie reached out and took Alex's hand. “We're landing in an hour.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex nodded. She desperately wanted to be back in Bermuda, just the two of them. Preferably forever. With the occasional visit from her sister. That would be perfect. But life wasn't like that, and they were both needed back in the city. She squeezed Maggie's fingers, and smiled. “It's been perfect, Mags,” she said, and leant over to kiss her softly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie looked at her watch. “It's been eleven hours. Eleven hours since we made love. That's the longest hiatus we've had since we got on this plane to Bermuda.” She smiled, remembering the luxury of having constant access to Alex's spectacular body. “I can't wait to touch you. I don't know how I'm going to cope when we're apart all day.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We'll make up for it in the evenings,” Alex promised. And she meant it. She knew she had to prioritize Maggie in her life if she wanted their marriage to work. She also knew it would not be a hardship. She and Maggie were communicating so much better than they ever had. Maggie was less self-sufficient, and had finally realized that she didn't need to protect Alex all of the time. And Alex was forcing herself to be completely honest. There was nothing keeping them apart, and they both relished the emotional intimacy as much as the sexual one. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie smiled. “So. We didn't talk babies.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex looked startled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don't look so surprised, Danvers. Hey, it's taken me long enough to come around to the idea of kids, don't make me change my mind.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex brought Maggie's hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles. “If you did change your mind, it's okay,” her heart hammered with hope._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Relax, babe. I'm all in. We just need to start thinking timescales. And how. What route we're going to take. I know it sounds crazy, and it makes it that much harder. But I can't stop thinking about carrying your baby. That way, the kid would be part of us both. C'mon Danvers, let me know what you're thinking.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I'm thinking I wish I could marry you all over again.” Alex's eyes filled with tears._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So that's a yes? We start checking out clinics?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It's a yes,” Alex said, her voice thick with emotion._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Agent Vasquez smiled with delight at the sight of Alex making her way through the DEO underground car lot. Alex was carrying her motorcyle helmet. Vasquez smiled to herself; how Director Danvers had taken so long to realize she was gay, she would never understand. “Director!” Vaz called._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex smiled, and pulled Vaz into a hug. “Hey, Vaz. Did you miss me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course we did. But no crises, nothing to worry about. I take it you had a good time?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The best,” Alex told her. “How's Claire?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Antsy,” Vaz grinned. “She threw me out of the kitchen this morning when I laughed when she said she looked like a whale.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Pregnancy hormones?” Alex guessed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Like you wouldn't believe. She has the tiniest bump, but she is paranoid that I won't be attracted to her any more. I know I shouldn't have laughed, but I was laughing about how _not_ like a whale she looks. She looks amazing. And, in three months, she's gonna be a mom. She's perfect.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maybe remind her of that?” Alex suggested, as they got into the elevator. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Vaz nodded. “I will. I'll take her some flowers, and I'll pick up some of her favorite massage oil. Her back has been aching, so I'm going to take care of her tonight. I already texted her, told her not to cook.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You're doing all the right things,” Alex smiled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Two weeks?” Maggie was horrified._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex kissed her softly. “It's okay, babe,” she pulled out the syringe and filled it from the ampoule. Expertly, she injected herself, before disposing of the syringe safely. “See, easy.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie was pale. Alex had forgotten about her needle phobia._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It didn't hurt, Mags,” she reassured her, gently. “And it's to stimulate egg production. So, in two weeks, they can, we hope, take out a bunch of eggs, ready to implant into my baby mama,” she smiled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Okay. Two things, Danvers. One, I never want to see that again,” Maggie gestured to the medical paraphernalia. “Two, you call me your baby mama once more, and I will begin divorce proceedings. Are you clear?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Crystal,” Alex was trying not to laugh. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maggie grinned. “Okay, now we've got that straight, what are the chances that you feel like spending the rest of the day in bed? We have to make the most of every opportunity we get now, we might have a gap of eighteen years where we can't just fuck like bunnies whenever we feel like it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Your argument is sound,” Alex smiled._ _ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

“G, I'm okay,” Nick batted her girlfriend away. This was so embarrasing.

“Let me see,” G insisted. Her touch was tender as she probed Nick's face gently. Nick was going to have a horrible black eye; already, the swelling was forcing her eye shut. She got up, returning a moment later with a baggie of ice, wrapped in a dish towel. Very gently, she applied it to the site. “The hospital cleared you?”

Nick nodded. She grinned, wincing as the damaged flesh pulled. “Do I look rakish?”

“Of course you do, Officer Dibble,” G teased. “So. Just how old was this kid?”

Nick was mortified. “Eight,” she mumbled, her voice indistinct.

G pretended she couldn't hear. “Sorry, how old?” she demanded.

“She was eight,” Nick enunciated clearly.

“_She_? Oh this just keeps getting better,” G was chortling now. She felt such relief wash over her. When she had seen Nick come through their apartment door, she had panicked about what danger she had been in. But it turned out it was just a feisty eight-year-old shoplifter, with a great right hook.

“Bet you're glad we don't have kids,” Nick teased.

“Sure am. I'd be scared for you,” G agreed. “You'd be on life support by the end of the week.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Maggie, I'm sorry,” Alex felt tears inexplicably threaten. Maggie had asked her if she wanted coffee, and she had bitten her head off. Her emotions were going crazy.

Maggie smiled. “It's the drugs, Danvers. They said you'd go crazy. So you've gone crazy. That's okay. It's allowed.”

Alex slumped, miserably, into a chair. “You're gonna be doing all the work with this pregnancy. But I feel like I want to kill somebody. And my boobs are so sore. And I thought I was going to throw up in my meeting today. And that's just five days of fertility drugs. Are you sure you want to do this, Mags? I would hate it if you felt like this for nine months.”

“You're okay, Alex,” Maggie said softly. “It'll be over soon. And I'll be fine. And if I'm not, if I'm a hormonal nightmare, I've taken all the necessary precautions.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What precautions?”

“I worked it all out. I decided that the best thing to do would be to marry possibly the very best woman in the whole universe. And she's gonna take care of me.”

“Just _possibly_?” Alex tried to tease back.

“Well, you have been kinda snarky this morning,” Maggie loved it when Alex laughed. This was what she had been hoping for.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Lena Luthor was exhausted. She sat back in her chair, wishing that she could be in Kara's arms. She heard a knock at her office door. This was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted to get home to her girlfriend. “Come in,” she said, trying not to sound reluctant.

Kara was thrilled with the look of delight on Lena's face. She loved it that her mere presence had brightened Lena's day. “Hey, Lee,” Kara said, and came to kiss her softly.

“You don't know how pleased I am to see you,” Lena admitted.

“I've come to drag you away,” Kara told her.

“But I need to ...” Lena tried to object.

“You see,” Kara ignored her. “Maggie gave me a really good idea. Her wife is the same. She works too hard. And she won't be distracted from her calculations,” she gestured to the papers on Lena's desk. “So,” she grinned. “Maggie let me into a little secret.” She picked up Lena's remote control, and pressed the lock for Lena's office door. “She turns up at Alex's desk. But, and this is the crucial part, she leaves her bra at home. She says that hasn't failed yet,” Kara's grin was triumphant.

“Does Alex know she told you that?” Lena was astonished.

“Of course she doesn't. She would kill me. And then Maggie. And then probably you, too, as she would guess I would tell you. But you see, the thing is, I wasn't sure that would work with you.”

“Oh it would work,” Lena's voice was husky.

Kara's smile was bright. “I hoped it would. But,” she pressed the button to lower the blinds in the office. “Just in case,” she stepped back and removed her coat, dropping it on the back of the chair. She now wore just a pair of high heels and a killer smile. “I thought I'd make a special effort.”

Lena's mouth was dry. Other parts of her were distinctly moist.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So,” the OB-GYN smiled. “We have eleven great embryos, all fertilized, so that their chances after we freeze the ones we don't use today are maximized. Are you both in agreement?”

Maggie nodded dumbly, reaching for Alex's hand. “We are,” Alex said.

“It just so happens that we can tell the sex of the embryos at this stage. I'm pleased to tell you that you have a good mixture of both sexes. Do you want to choose which egg we implant?”

“No,” Maggie and Alex spoke simultaneously.

Alex smiled. “We want this to be as natural a process as it can be. In these circumstances. I know it can't ever be the same. But we don't want to know which one you are putting in. And, if there's any way for you not to know, that would be even better. We don't want anyone making a choice.”

“And we don't want to know afterwards, either,” Maggie was firm on that. She didn't want to know what they were having until Alex held their child. She wanted to hear it from Alex.

The OB-GYN smiled again. “That's very understandable. And we can do that. Your egg will be chosen randomly.”

Maggie smiled. “So … when?”

“Right now,” the OB-GYN said. “If that works for you.” She had told Maggie that in their last appointment, but clearly the woman had other things on her mind.

Maggie looked up, panicked, at Alex. Alex nodded reassuringly. “Now is great,” she said. “Right, Mags?”

Maggie nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seven weeks later**

Alex opened the door, and for a moment, she couldn't work out what was happening. A drenched and shivering girl stood in front of her. And she looked just like Maggie. For a second, Alex thought it was Maggie. But this was just a child. And then she remembered. “Gabriela,” she breathed.

“Is Maggie Sawyer here?” the girl's voice shook. She was horribly pale.

“She's getting physio,” Alex said. “She'll be back soon.” She opened the door wider. “Come in, don't stand there getting cold. Come in and warm up.”

The girl stumbled as she stepped forward. What had happened to her? She was soaked through, and as white as milk. “I'm sorry,” the girl whispered. “I'll go. I'll come back later. I...,” she seemed on the verge of passing out.

Alex was at her side in an instant. She put a hand around her waist, disconcerted to feel the tremors wracking her thin body. She removed her small backpack, and guided her to the couch. “We need to get you in some dry clothes.”

Alex returned quickly with a warm, soft towel, and some dry sweats. The girl looked up at her dazed. Alex touched her cheek, and realized that she was freezing. “Can I help you?” she asked, softly. The girl was barely responsive. Alex worried that hypothermia might be setting in. The girl nodded.

Quickly and efficiently, Alex stripped off her thin jacket and t-shirt, trying not to gasp at the open wound on her shoulder. She wrapped the warm towel around her shoulder and went to retrieve the first aid kit. “You're gonna need a couple of stitches.”

Gabriela shook her head. “No. I don't have insurance, and ...”

“I'm a medical doctor,” Alex reassured her. “I can do it now. It won't hurt, I swear.”

Gabriela looked up at her. She nodded. She didn't flinch when Alex injected the local anesthetic. “You're braver than your sister,” Alex teased. “Maggie really does not like needles.”

In minutes, she had stitched and dressed the wound, and rubbed arnica in the surrounding bruise. Soon, Gabriela was dressed in warm sweats, and Alex was rubbing her hair dry. How long had she been out in the cold weather?

“C'mon,” Alex said, softly. “Let's get you to bed,” she gestured to the large bed up the three stairs.

Gabriela shook her head. Alex didn't want to spook her. “Okay,” she said, softly. “Could you manage some tea? Hot milk? Cocoa?”

“Tea.”

“Okay,” Alex went to put the kettle on. As the water boiled, she collected warm blankets from the closet, and wrapped them around the child. “Maggie'll be back in about an hour,” she promised. “Gabriela,” she started.

“Gabe,” the girl interrupted.

“Gabe,” Alex smiled. “Whatever this is, it's going to be okay now. We'll take care of you. The bad stuff, whatever it is, it's over. You're safe now. We'll make sure of it. You have my word.”

When Maggie returned, leaning heavily on her cane as she always did after one of her punishing physio sessions, she was astonished to see Alex on the couch, holding a sleeping girl.

“She came to the door. She was soaked and freezing. She hasn't told me anything yet,” Alex whispered to Maggie.

Maggie crouched and reached out a tentative hand to move the hair from the girl's face. She frowned when she touched the over-warm skin.

Alex nodded. “She has a slight fever. I think she's been through hell Mags. She has a shoulder wound too.”

Maggie wanted to be sick. She knew exactly what this was. And she could see the undercut and the tiny stud in Gabriela's nose. Was history repeating itself? “The wound. Is it …?”

“Just like the one on your back?” Alex knew that had been inflicted by her father's belt buckle. “Yes, Mags. It is.”

Maggie eased herself to a standing position. She didn't know what to do. “You sit here, Maggie,” Alex eased herself out from under the girl. “We're gonna fix this. We'll take care of her now.”

Maggie unwittingly pressed her hand to her stomach. Their baby was still only seven weeks old, but already she loved it more than she could ever have imagined. How anyone could do this to their own child, she couldn't understand.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Gabe awoke, she felt warm and safe. She looked up, and saw features that were so familiar, though she knew she and Maggie had never met. She tried to sit up.

“Easy,” Maggie helped her. “You're okay.”

Gabe nodded.

“Alex tells me you like to be called Gabe.”

“Alex?” Gabe was confused. She put a hand to her forehead. Her head pounded. But she was warm, at last. She hadn't thought she would ever get warm again.

“My wife. She let you in. She'll be right back, she just went to the pharmacy to get something for your fever.” Maggie placed a hand on Gabe's brow.

“M'okay,” Gabe mumbled. She knew it wasn't true.

“Okay,” Maggie kept her voice soft. “I'm Maggie. You probably know that.”

Gabe nodded. They both looked up to see Alex re-enter the apartment, two large bags in hand.

“I'm not going to ask you a ton of questions,” Maggie said, and she could see the relief in Gabe's eyes. “First, Alex is going to fix you up so you start to feel better. And then we'll talk. But we're going to fix this. You're okay. Nothing bad will happen again. We'll take care of you.”

Gabe's head swum. She hadn't eaten in three days.

Alex sat next to Gabe on the couch, and held out a steaming bowl of soup. “Could you manage some of this?” she asked gently.

Gabe nodded. She was starving. She reached for the spoon, but her hand shook badly. “Let me,” Alex's voice was soft, taking the spoon from her. So this was Maggie's wife. She was kind, and gentle. And really pretty. Gabe didn't understand what could be bad about that. She swallowed the first mouthful. It was a light vegetable soup, and it tasted amazing. She managed nearly two-thirds of the bowl, and then she sagged, exhausted, against Maggie.

Maggie's arms were warm, and she smelt good. Gabe snuggled in to her.

Maggie and Alex spent the next 24 hours taking care of the sick child as her temperature soared, but she still couldn't stop shivering. Maggie was grateful for Alex's medical expertise and experience, so she relaxed, knowing that Gabe would be fine physically, this was just a reaction to the ordeal that she had been through.

Maggie called Yolanda, and found that Gabe had run away from home a week ago, with her parents claiming to have no idea what had prompted it. Thanks to Alex's government contacts, they were able to obtain an interim order which allowed them to take care of Gabe until everything was investigated, and Alex had insisted on them being left alone for three days while they got to the bottom of what had happened. Because Alex was so well-known in Children's Services, principally for her advocacy for alien children, she was able to speak to the NC head and was allowed to dictate terms.

It became clear that Gabe – now 12 years old – had hitched from Blue Springs to National City, and had spent four days trying to find her sister. Eventually, her hacking skills had got her into the NCPD database, and she was able to find Maggie's old address from there. Alex and Maggie were both grateful that they hadn't yet moved into the new house, or Gabe might never have found them.

While her fever was high, Gabe allowed herself to be comforted by Maggie and Alex, and didn't object when she woke up in the embrace of one – or both – of them. She snuggled in close, and seemed to enjoy the affection they both showed. But as she got better, she became wary. It was as if she were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Maggie and Alex were both so kind that Gabe became ever more frightened of what would happen when she had to leave them. She couldn't go back to her parents. The last six months had been a nightmare for her. First, she had accidentally discovered that she had a sister, when she found an old photo album in the basement, and she couldn't understand why her parents were in so many photos with somebody who looked so much like she did. And they were so young then. But when she had asked them about it, her mother had lost it completely and starting screaming about how unnatural their 'satanic' first child was.

This had terrified Gabe, who was just beginning to realize that she wasn't like other girls either. And then she saw pictures of her sister, who looked just like her, who was also into girls. She searched the internet, and found news reports of her detective sister – who was often photographed near a beautiful brunette. So Gabe had tried to keep her true self hidden from her parents. But then Molly had kissed her, and she had been unable to resist. She had never kissed, or been kissed by, anyone before. And Molly was so pretty. But Molly's sister had told her parents, who had told Gabe's parents, and they had had that awful argument. But Gabe had never imagined that her father would physically attack her.

Gabe felt back to her shoulder, realizing that it was taped up. It hurt less, too.

“We should change that dressing later,” Alex said, gently. She sat next to her. She put her hand to her brow and smiled. “Your fever's nearly gone. You look better,” she said, softly.

Gabe nodded. She was glad to be feeling better, but she feared that her return to health would herald her return home, and she couldn't bear it. “Are you going to send me home?” she voiced her greatest fear.

“No, sweet girl,” Alex said. “You are going to stay here. If you don't mind. I know we don't have much room, but we'll be in our new house in under three weeks. So you can have your own room.”

“I can stay?” Gabe was hopeful.

“I hope so,” Alex told her. “I really hope so. It's complicated. And so much of it depends on what you want.”

“I want to stay with you and Maggie,” Gabe said, immediately.

“We want you to stay with us too. But we have to get things cleared. Legally. Your parents are very unhappy, they say they have done nothing wrong, and they want you home.”

Gabe paled.

“But I have photos that I took of your shoulder. And your parents' neighbor, Colin Wetherby, he has signed a statement saying that he heard screaming and saw you running from the house with blood all down your face. So,” she took Gabe's hand. “The lawyer tells us that you have a good chance of being able to divorce your parents. If that's what you want.”

“It is.”

“You need to think about it. It's a big step.”

“I never want to see them again,” tears slid down Gabe's face, and Alex was reminded how very young she was. “Can I stay with you and Maggie?”

“We're looking for a good lawyer right now, so we can make that happen,” Alex said. She smiled at Gabe. “Maggie's so happy to have a sister,” she told her. And it was true.

“Is it true that Maggie didn't even know I existed?”

“Totally true. We found out about you just four months ago.”

“Where is Maggie?” Gabe asked, and just then, the door opened, admitting a smiling Maggie.

“I'm right here, Junior,” Maggie teased, loving the smile that spread over her sister's face.

“Where did you go?”

“That's something we need to talk to you about,” Alex said, unable to hide her smile. She looked up at Maggie and, at her nod and smile, she continued. “Maggie has been to the doctor this morning. No, it's okay,” she saw Gabe's stricken face. “Maggie's not sick.”

“Here's the thing,” Maggie interrupted. “Alex and I are married now. And we love each other very much. So,” she took a deep breath. “We decided we wanted a baby. And I'm eight weeks pregnant.” Maggie grinned.

Gabe's face fell. “So you won't have room for me? When the baby comes?”

“We will _always_ have room for you,” Alex said, very firmly. “Think how lucky our baby will be. He will have a live-in aunt to care of him!”

“_She_ will have a live-in aunt,” Maggie teased. They had agreed, early on, that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so Alex pretended she was sure it was a boy, while Maggie pretended she was sure it was a girl. Neither of them cared what it was, but they wanted Alex to be the one to find out the sex when the baby was born, and to be the one to tell Maggie. “As long as the aunt is happy to stay when we have a crying baby in the house.”

Gabe's face lit up. This was the best news. “So you've got a baby in there?” she pointed to Maggie's flat stomach.

“I sure have, kiddo,” Maggie grabbed her hand and pressed it to her stomach. “Say hi to your niece, Gabe. You're gonna be spending a lot of time together.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So how are they coping?” Nick settled on the couch next to G. She was exhausted, having worked a double shift.

“With Gabe? Really good,” G told her. “They're amazing with her. So instinctive. That poor kid, she's been through so much. Alex says she's finally starting to relax.”

“Alex was always made to be a mom.”

G smiled. “Yeah. She's good people. So's Maggie. They just have to get it all cleared in the courts. There's no way they're gonna let her parents take her back.”


	18. Chapter 18

“She'll be here in an hour,” Lena looked at her watch. She smiled. “Relax, Alex. Sara is the best lawyer in the state, and she has particular expertise in family court cases. I went to school with her, she's wonderful.”

“I don't care what it costs,” Alex stressed. They would find the money. They had to take care of Gabe.

“Good, because she won't be sending any bills. Not to you. She offered to do it pro-bono, but I have insisted that she sends me the bills. And if you try to argue with me, Director Danvers, I will set your Super Sister on you, and we all know that won't end well,” she smiled, placing a hand on Alex's arm to reassure her. 

They looked up, to see Maggie coming in with Gabe. Gabe was wearing new jeans and a neat button-down shirt under a brand-new leather jacket. Alex raised an eyebrow, smiling. Maggie and Gabe looked like clones of each other, apart from Gabe's short hair. Maggie shrugged and grinned. “Hey, everyone needs a leather jacket. You have about 12, Danvers,” she teased.

“You'll get no argument from me,” Alex laughed. “You look great, Gabe. How are you feeling?”

“I'm good,” Gabe was still a little shy around Alex. “Thank you.”

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. “Want something to eat, kiddo? The lawyer will be here in about an hour, we have time for some lunch first. I'm having a cheese sub. What about you?”

Soon, they were settled with their food. Alex was relieved to see Gabe tucking into her sandwich with gusto. She was regaining her appetite. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You did _not_,” Nick was simultaneously appalled and impressed.

“I did,” G was smug. “It's okay, I checked. There were no cameras in the area. And I wore gloves. And I didn't damage it.”

“Removing a car's battery leads can be classified as damage. Or at least theft,” Nick reminded her.

“I didn't remove them. I just put some plastic round the contacts. So they look like they are working, but the power won't get through. So the car won't start, and it will take them for ever to work out how to fix it.”

Nick grinned. She loved her girlfriend's sense of humor. And she knew that G's mischief-making made it much less likely that she would “kick that motherfucker in the head,” which is what she threatened to do when she learned what Maggie and Gabe's father had done to both of his daughters. This was harmless. And she knew that Maggie would love it when she heard what G had been doing while they sat in the preliminary hearing.

“I love you, G,” Nick leant forward and kissed her girlfriend tenderly. 

“Of course you do,” G grinned. “What's not to love?” She looked up and smiled. “Here they are!”

Kara and Lena walked towards them, a subdued Gabe between them. Gabe had been antsy all day. She was trying to be polite to her aunts and was doing her best to engage, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. This was so important. If Maggie and Alex won the preliminary hearing, she would be allowed to stay with them until the final petition to divorce her parents went before the court. If they didn't win, there was a chance she would have to either go into care, or worse of all, back to her parents.

G hugged Kara. “How's she doing?” she whispered very quietly.

Kara shrugged. “It's hard for her,” she looked over approvingly as Lena took the girl up to the counter to choose some food. Lena had formed an instant bond with the child, which, Kara had realized sadly, was because they both had serious issues with their parents. Lena was gentle and kind with Gabe, and encouraged her to participate, never just issuing instructions. Lena would be a wonderful mom one day.

“You just wait until you hear what my girlfriend did,” Nick grinned, hugging Kara.

Kara's phone beeped, and her face lit up with joy. She ran over to Lena and Gabe, and she crouched at Gabe's height, holding out her phone. It was a message from Alex, and read simply: _We won._

Gabe allowed Kara to sweep her up in a huge hug. At least now she could stay with Maggie and Alex until the court case deciding her ultimate future. This had to be a good sign.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“This is your room,” Alex grinned, as she threw the door open. Gabe blinked. The bedroom seemed huge. And there was a door leading off it. She went to investigate.

“It's got its own bathroom!” Gabe was very excited. She had never imagined such luxury.

“And a balcony,” Maggie pointed out by the window. “Which reminds me. We have something really important to talk to you about. It's nothing bad. It's kinda exciting. But it's a secret, so we all have to make sure we don't tell anyone at all.”

Gabe sat, open-mouthed, as Maggie told her all about Kara and Supergirl and Krypton. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“And how's the morning sickness?” the friendly OB/GYN asked Maggie at the three-month scan.

Maggie shrugged. “It's not bad. I'm lucky.”

“About three times a week,” Alex interjected. Only that morning, she had held Maggie lovingly, holding back her hair, soothing her.

“Does it last long?”

“Nah,” Maggie said.

“About fifteen to twenty minutes,” Alex explained. “It's usually about 3am. But then she sleeps well for a few hours afterward, and so far she has always managed to have her breakfast.”

Maggie glared at her.

“What?” Alex protested. “She's not getting any information out of you.”

“I'm fine,” Maggie said, grumpily. “I don't need all this fuss.”

“Well I do,” Alex teased gently. “That's my baby you're cooking in there.”

At that thought, Maggie smiled. She really hoped it was a girl. Not because she would be unhappy with a boy, she wouldn't. But she couldn't imagine anything better than a little Alex clone. “Okay, Danvers,” she said, softly.

“Anything else that is troubling you?” the doctor asked.

“My boobs are still really sore,” Maggie admitted. Alex looked up. She hadn't realized this. She knew Maggie wasn't interested in sex for the moment, but she hadn't realized she was in pain.

“Worse than before?” the doctor asked. 

Alex cursed herself for not being at the previous appointment, but she had chosen to stay with Gabe, knowing that Maggie would tell her anything important.

“Bit,” Maggie admitted. “I mean, to start with …,” she blushed as she tried not to look at Alex. “It was … it was kinda great. Extra sensitivity. We both enjoyed that,” she cleared her throat and avoided Alex's gaze. “But now ...”

“Look but don't touch?” the doctor said, with a smile.

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed, with a blush. “And … I … kinda lost interest, you know?”

The doctor smiled again. “That's all very normal. Just keep communicating. Alex, you're a doctor, you know what Maggie's going through.”

Alex nodded. She didn't care that they hadn't had sex for four weeks. And five days. And about seven hours. It wasn't like she was keeping count. She reached for Maggie's hand.

“Alex has been wonderful,” Maggie said.

“Well I'm sure you know all the best things to do. This leaflet has got some suggestions for sore breasts, probably the most useful one is to think about using a sports bra instead of lingerie. It'll make things easier if your breasts aren't moving around too much. You might want to consider going up a size, and maybe more as the pregnancy progresses. And it sounds like you're coping with the morning sickness well.”

“Alex takes care of me,” Maggie smiled. “She's been amazing,” she felt Alex's fingers squeeze her own. 

“And how about your leg? Pregnancy can exacerbate any existing aches and pains.”

“I'm using the cane most of the time, and that really helps,” Maggie said. “And Alex gives me a great massage, it really helps. I'm feeling good.”

“Well I think we're good to go. Everything looks text-book. You're healthy, you're taking care of yourself. Your wife is clearly a great help. Call me any time if you have any worries, but apart from that, I'll see you at your next appointment,” the doctor stood and shook Maggie's hand.

Maggie grinned at Alex in the elevator. “Looks like this is definitely happening, Danvers.”

“You were in some doubt?” Alex teased. She looked at Maggie, overwhelmed yet again at how beautiful her wife was. And, though she didn't yet have a bump, there was something especially feminine about her now. Maybe it was true. Maybe some women really did bloom during pregnancy. Her breasts had definitely grown. “I'm so sorry your boobs are so sore.” She hated to think of Maggie in any type of pain.

Maggie shrugged. “Not a big deal. I'm just ...”

Alex took her hand. “I don't need sex,” she said, firmly. “All I need is to be in the same room with you. That's all I need.”

“You're a catch, Danvers. Did anyone ever tell you that?”

Alex grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

It was their first night in the new house, and Maggie had been throwing up for nearly 20 minutes. Alex castigated herself. She had known that Maggie was doing too much during the move, and she wished she had been firmer with her when she tried to stop her helping. This was clearly a reaction to Maggie's exhaustion.

“Fuck. This. Shit.” Maggie's words were clear as she slumped back in Alex's arms. “Oh fuck,” she leant forward again. Alex supported her, holding her head and rubbing gently along her back. Ten minutes later, Alex dared to hope it was all over. She helped Maggie clean up, and supported her as they made their way back to the bed. She was just tucking her in when there was a gentle knock. Damn, thought Alex. They had woken Gabe.

“Come in,” Alex called softly.

Gabe's face was stricken when she peered around the door. “I … I was just … Is she okay?” she nodded to Maggie, whose eyes were closing with exhaustion.

“She'll be fine now,” Alex kept her voice low. “It's perfectly normal.” She saw the tear track down Gabe's face. “Everything's kinda weird, isn't it? New house, new room.”

Gabe nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She started to back out when she heard Alex's voice. “Come sleep with us. We'll all snuggle together tonight. Start out in our new family home together.”

Maggie grunted, and turned in bed, flinging an arm over Alex, snuggling up to her back. Maggie was nearly always the big spoon. Alex lifted the duvet, so that Gabe could get in, and she pulled the child to her, so the three of them lay together, in an 'Alex sandwich'. Alex was relieved as Gabe fell instantly to sleep. 

It was nearly 10am when Alex made breakfast for her wife and sister-in-law. Gabe was like Maggie, and woke slowly and grumpily, but she smiled when she saw Maggie next to her. “Are you feeling better?” Gabe asked her sister.

“I'm great, kiddo,” Maggie grinned. “And, if I'm right, your sister-in-law will come through that door any moment with some breakfast for both of us. I'm just warning you, if there's a croissant on that tray, I'm having it.”

Gabe smiled. This was great. She was starting to feel settled with her sister and sister-in-law. She was still terrified that everything could change at the final divorce hearing, but she knew that her aunt Lena had paid for the best lawyer in the country to advocate for her. She scratched absently at the healing scar on her shoulder. Maggie pretended not to notice. She remembered only too well how long she had been haunted by her own scar, a physical manifestation of her father's intolerance and inability to accept her for the person that she was. 

The door opened, and Alex came in, smiling at the sight in front of her. She had been terrified when Gabe had first moved in, worried that they wouldn't be able to take care of her properly, that they didn't have the skills to tend to a traumatized nearly teenager. But she was here, giggling with Maggie, a wide smile on her face. They must be doing something right.

“I just had a call,” Alex smiled, placing the tray on the bed. Maggie noted approvingly that there was a whole plate full of croissants. “From the pound. That litter of puppies, they're old enough to leave now. Shall we take a look?”

She and Maggie had agreed that they wanted a dog to make their family complete, and just before Gabe came on the scene, they had heard of a pregnant mongrel at the pound. Alex had been very strict with Maggie, not allowing her to go near them for the first three months of her pregnancy. But she was four months along now, and the timing was perfect for them to get a puppy. They had time to train it to a reasonable level before the baby came along. Importantly, it would be a wonderful bonding experience for Gabe, who needed as much love as possible in her life.

“What do you think, Gabe?” Maggie grinned, grabbing for a croissant. “Shall we go choose you a dog?”

“Choose _me_ a dog?” Gabe didn't understand.

Maggie took a large bite of the croissant. She nodded. “Alex and I have talked about it. We think it would be good for the dog to be yours. We'll help, of course. And we'll all train him or her together. But the dog will be yours.”

Gabe's face was suffused with joy. “Maggie?”

“Yeah, Junior?” Maggie rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

“You and Alex have been real kind to me. And you've been really respectful. You never looked in my backpack. When I got here. Even when I was sick.”

“Of course we didn't,” Alex told her. “That's your private stuff. You have a right to privacy, just like we all do.”

Gabe nodded. “There's something in there that I think you might like. I want you to have it. It was what started everything. I found it in the basement. Mom went crazy. She said some terrible things. About you,” she looked up tearfully at Maggie.

“It's okay,” Maggie's voice was soft. “I'm okay now. I have the best life. I have the best _wife_,” she grinned at Alex. “And I have the best sister,” she caressed Gabe's pajama-clad arm.

“I'll go get it,” Gabe scrambled down from the bed. She returned a moment later, with a leather-bound album. She held it out to Maggie. “It's you. When you were little.”

Maggie looked up at her, astonished. She took the album wordlessly. She started to flick through the pages.

Alex watched Maggie's face as it crumpled with emotion. Maggie looked up at her. “Come see this, Danvers,” she said, her voice cracking. And then she smiled. She held the album open at a large picture of her, almost completely covered in ice cream, her smile as wide as Texas. She must have been about three then. “I told you I was a cute kid,” she tried to smile.

Alex stared at the picture, and back at Maggie, and then at Gabe. “Thank you,” she said to Gabe. “Did you know, I've never seen any pictures of Maggie as a baby? This is so precious.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Jesus Christ, Nick,” G panted. Nick had returned from a covert operation, amped up on adrenaline and excitement, and she and G had been going at it for nearly six hours. G knew she would be pleasantly sore for days.

Nick grinned, smugly. She climbed back up G's body, and kissed her tenderly, her heavy breasts swaying between them. G could never get enough of those breasts.

Nick collapsed on the bed next to G, and pulled her to her. She was suddenly bone-tired. “Sleep,” she said, her voice already groggy.

G loved it when Nick was like this. Her life was so good now. When she compared it to the few months leading up to rehab, her blood ran cold. Tenderly, she stroked Nick's arms.

“You're okay,” Nick's face was muffled in her front, but still, she seemed to know what G was thinking. “You're okay now. I love you.” And then she was asleep.

G lay watching her, listening to the adorable little snores that Nick only gave when she was truly exhausted. She felt like the luckiest woman alive.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie couldn't believe it. When she was in the bathroom at the shelter, somehow Alex had taken the short time to persuade Gabe that it would be “really funny” to call the new puppy Gertrude. She loved Alex, she really did. She loved her with all her heart. And when she had told her, during that worst of moments, that they would get a dog and call her Gertrude, all Maggie cared about was getting Alex back alive. She could call 100 dogs Gertrude. But now, here she was, with a tiny grey puppy with a large black patch over her left eye, wearing a collar and a tag that bore the name Gertrude and Alex's cell number. Alex must have had that engraved a while ago, and had sneaked it along with them.

But then Maggie looked at Gabe's face, and her heart softened. Gabe was filled with sheer joy, and this was something Maggie had never seen on the traumatized girl's face. And she could see, for the first time, why Alex was so obsessed with her dimples. Gabe's face was transformed when she smiled, and those dimples were damned cute. So, they would have a dog called Gertrude. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“This way,” Lena pointed to the back yard. “We have to get as much done in one day as we can. G and Nick are going to take them to the movies after bowling.”

Kara grinned. At last, their plans were coming to fruition. Neither of them had been able to think of a good wedding present, until Lena suggested building a spa on the side of the house. It was going to include a plumbed-in hot tub and a steam room, which would be wonderful for Maggie's damaged leg. 

Kara looked down at the puppy at her feet. They had volunteered to take care of Gertrude for the day, but Kara hadn't realized just how distracting this little ball of cuteness could be. She scooped her up and held her to her front. “Lee, don't you think...”

“No,” Lena said, firmly.

“But just a small one. I mean, we've got a big house.”

“No.”

“Don't you like dogs? Look at this face,” she held the dog out. “Who could say no to this face?”

“I could,” Lena was adamant. And then Kara saw that look in her eye, and she knew there was a good reason behind Lena's refusal. She saw hurt there.

“Potstickers, then,” Kara pretended to be distracted by food. She didn't want Lena to feel bad.

“I'll call for take-out as soon as they've taken the bricks in,” Lena promised. She saw Kara's face, and she knew what her girlfriend was doing. And that was why she loved her. Wonderful, compassionate, tender Kara knew that it would only hurt Lena to continue nagging about a dog. She was so unselfish.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey kid, pass the popcorn,” G demanded of Alex.

Gabe grinned. She loved it when G called Alex 'kid'. Alex was such a grown-up in Gabe's eyes. She was responsible, dutiful, loving and was already a wonderful wife and mother. Because Gabe saw her as a mother now. She was the only mother Gabe would ever want.

Alex held out the bucket, no longer even noticing the moniker. She had had enough anyway, and Maggie was having one of her 'anti-popcorn' days. Maggie's food preferences changed daily, and today popcorn was most definitely off the menu. But at least the jelly and pickle sandwiches had also fallen out of favor, Alex reflected. Alex reached out and grasped Maggie's hand. She smiled as their fingers entwined. This was bliss. Her pregnant wife next to her, smiling broadly at the look on her younger sister's face as the movie played. Alex was so relieved that Maggie was handling Gabe's presence well, and wasn't getting overly stressed about what the young girl had been through. It was like Maggie had made a decision that things would only be positive from now on. That didn't mean she was insensitive to her sister; far from it. Alex often caught Maggie hugging Gabe for no particular reason, or touching her hand when the child looked sad. Maggie was going to be the most amazing, intuitive, loving mother.

“What'cha grinning at, Danvers,” Maggie's eyes were full of love.

“I'm thinking about how smart I am,” Alex said.

“We _all_ know how smart you are,” Maggie agreed, squeezing her fingers. “Which of the countless smart things you have done recently is making you smile?”

“The decision to marry you,” Alex kissed her softly on the lips. “Smartest thing I ever did.”

Gabe watched the interaction between her sister and sister-in-law, and she smiled. She knew they couldn't possibly be like this the whole time, but the relationship between them was amazing, and it made her so happy. Her parents were never like that. It gave Gabe a sense of security that she would be happy with them. She really hoped that the courts would make it permanent.


End file.
